


【M00】Mission 雙人任務

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 想到若哪天Mallory也能和Bond共出任務的場景就忍不住開了這個腦洞
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory





	1. Chapter 1

地點：比利時 布魯塞爾  
位置：卡爾頓酒店

「嘟－嘟－」Bond忐忑不安的等待對方接聽。

嘟聲中斷後一陣寂靜，電話傳來了熟悉的老式英國嗓音，「James？」。

耳內突然傳來的酥麻感讓Bond停頓了幾秒，他敢肯定這個聲音絕對能夠讓他順利的釋放心理壓力，他調整了一下自己躺臥在床的姿勢，提起了勇氣「Sir…...」一個氣音從嘴裡送出，「您在忙嗎？」他小心翼翼的詢問。

從手機傳來汽車引擎特有的運轉聲，他暗自於心中猜測Mallory正在開車。

再次於耳邊響起的深沉嗓音回答，「剛忙完，這陣子軍情六處內部事務繁瑣，你千萬不要告訴我你又炸了哪條街、哪個城，甚至是連飛機都炸了，我可不是整天沒事做得在你背後幫你擦屁股，007，注意自己在外頭的行為，你是00級特工，這些特工守則上我想都有列出，不必我一條一條和你複誦一遍吧，若是你想加深記憶我想你可以在任務結束後，來我辦公室報到，撐起身子在我的辦公桌前，我一條一條的拿規矩教導你，也許這樣你就不會輕易忘掉。」一連串如同連珠炮般的字句不斷的往耳邊炸，這讓Bond不禁主動加大了手機與耳朵間的距離，待另一頭的長官停下碎念才漸漸貼近耳邊。

正當Bond想再次開口時，他聽見車門關起的聲音，Mallory正停好車，皮鞋鞋跟敲擊路面的聲響，初略估算從停車場走向電梯的距離，他再次確信他的長官正在往家的位置移動。

「James，你還在嗎？如果沒有重要的事情找我，我要上電梯了。」Mallory看著電梯即將到位，正準備將手指滑過紅色結束通訊的標誌，電話另一頭的Bond總算有所回應。

「等等，Sir，我有個小忙需要您協助，過一會您方便回撥電話嗎？」難得的禮貌這可讓Mallory覺得稀奇，James Bond會請他協助？他小聲的哼了一聲，「等我的電話。」沒有遲疑便切斷通訊走進電梯，食指輕碰了F16，他站在電梯的正中央，就算四周沒有其他人，他仍站得直挺，這是他的習慣也象徵著一身傲骨。

另一頭正因任務而精神緊繃的Bond身著純白色襯衫肩上還隨身配戴著槍套就算待在飯店仍未取下，等待的急躁感擾動著心靈，看著靜靜躺在一旁毫無動靜的手機螢幕，不安的確認了幾次訊號並沒問題，他開始懷疑自己是否哪根神經搭錯線打了這通電話給身在英國倫敦的Mallory，而如果他的長官知道他的目的不曉得是否會答應他的要求。

等不到回電的Bond搓揉著自己短刺的髮絲，扶起額頭，冰藍色的眼神中閃爍著焦躁以及略微難察覺到的期待。

他開始揣摩Mallory等一會的反應，腦中只浮現出深沉的像是能夠夾住紙張的眉頭，以及額頭上堆疊起的法令紋，是的，Mallory每一次在任務結束後都坐在辦公桌前方露出那表情凝視著他，被那湖綠色的眼睛所掃過的地方都像是能夠被看穿一般，謊言無所遁形，就算每一次他都能夠靠那硬擠出的微笑隱瞞背後的秘密，但只要Mallory想知道，他仍然有各種方法能夠查出真相。

Gareth Mallory，正是坐穩MI6，英國秘密情報局，軍情六處的00部門最高地位的男人。

而在Bond仍沉浸於過去與長官凝視的回憶中時，放在床邊的手機螢幕亮了起來，來電顯示為M。

他深呼吸後接起了電話，「Sir?」

「是的，是我，James，遇上了什麼麻煩嗎？」Mallory的聲音聽起來比想像中還要輕鬆，也許是因為總算放下繁雜的業務回到家中休息的緣故，但他無心多加猜想。

他再次屏住自己的呼吸快速的說「Sir，我現在十分需要您幫我解決生理需求。」

這突如其然的要求著實讓Mallory愣住了幾秒，「你想要我怎麼幫？」一個試探性的詢問。

「對我說些您對我的慾望，Sir，不論是什麼，任務執行我已經一個禮拜沒有過性愛了，在遇上您之前我可以去隨便找個女人發洩，但我現在並不想要這麼做，我想要的只有您。」他咬緊自己的下唇總算說出了心中所想的事，他從不想和Mallory低聲下氣的祈求，但這時他真希望對方爽快的答應，緊繃的情緒讓他臉部泛起一抹的緋紅，又或者是因為害羞，他面對過去的對象從不感到害羞，就算在對方面前全身赤裸他也只是將這當成工作的一部分，而現在，面對Mallory他卻產生了這樣的生理反應，他實在不願承認，但自己確實深受他的長官所吸引。

「唉－」Mallory嘆了口氣，真不愧是007才做得出來的事，在執行任務期間撥打上司的手機僅僅只是為了解決性慾，他讓自己放鬆的身子陷入了沙發，淺嚐一口高腳杯中剛斟滿的琥珀色酒液，緩緩的開口，「James，簡單描述一下你現在待的地方，還有，準備好該準備的東西，我想你懂。」

Mallory沒有拒絕他，這讓Bond興奮的將手機接上耳麥，方便等一會的動作，順手將潤滑劑放在床頭櫃上方，與他不知從哪買來的按摩棒擺在一起，環顧了一下房間擺設，在腦中整理了一下思緒，「Sir，東西我都準備好了，我現在正待在飯店的客房中，房間內大略的擺設為一張採以純白配色的雙人床，並無其他多餘裝飾，床的正前方是鑲壁式液晶螢幕，左手邊的方形木櫃上頭擺放著一盞小燈，而我將潤滑劑以及按摩棒放在燈下，床的右手邊則是一個巨大的落地窗，但已經由灰黑色的窗簾遮蔽起外頭絢爛的夜景，窗簾前則是兩張單人座沙發與一張純木製成的小茶几，以上。」他再一次的確認四周是否有遺漏沒形容到的擺飾，但大致上他已經將整個房間的配置盡自己所能的描述，他只希望自己的形容不會讓長官難以在腦內模擬情景。

Mallory依Bond的形容建構出大致的配置圖，輕輕閉上了眼畫面隨即出現在腦海中，他能夠更為容易的掌握他的特工。

充滿磁性的聲線再度於Bond的耳內響起，「現在，James我不管你待在房間的哪個位置，你得先躺上床，而我會持續給你指示。」命令的口吻讓他的內心為之一震，只有Mallory能夠輕易的做到這一點，這也正是他大部分時間願意服從的原因，少部分時間他還是能夠很有勇氣的忽視長官的命令，而這些行為待Bond任務結束後，Mallory總是會在他的辦公室內給他一點教訓，讓他帶著羞恥以及疼痛走出辦公室。

「Sir，我已經毫無防備的躺在床上了，接下來任您擺佈，您想要如何對我下手呢？」聲音中帶有淫靡的喘息，因為興奮以及緊張的情緒讓Bond的心跳逐漸的加快，他現在正像一隻待宰的羔羊一般，遵從著Mallory的命令，他知道他也能自己找到樂趣，但，他明白他的長官能夠給他更深一層的快感。

Mallory清了清喉嚨，悶吭了幾聲，以低沉且性感的嗓音開始對Bond說「閉起你的雙眼，James，從現在起你只需要藉由我的言語想像以及執行命令，我相信你可以做得很好，就如同我們每一次的性愛。」

「是的，Sir。」閉上眼的Bond開始在腦中想著Mallory，雖然臉上佈滿歲月的痕跡卻仍俊俏的臉龐，他一步一步的讓自己臣服於腦海中的這個人，不安分的手正準備滑向蠢蠢欲動的下體時卻被長官嚴厲的制止了，「我知道你現在想做什麼，James，但我並沒有允許你碰觸自己，你得聽從我的指示。」他的一舉一動都在對方的掌握之中，就算Mallory不在身邊依然能夠將Bond的想法摸得一清二楚。

「不要急，James，先把你的槍套卸下來，然後慢慢的解開胸前的扣子，由上而下，讓你結實的胸部以及腹部裸露出來，這時我會開始搓揉你胸前敏感的突起，用嘴輕咬它們，漸漸的你會發現你的乳頭紅腫且硬挺。」身為英國紳士的Mallory不排斥的以淫靡的話語勾起下屬的慾望。

Bond解開扣子後以粗糙的手掌撫弄著自己的胸口，食指以及中指在胸前的突起上來回滑過，他施以些微的力道揉捏起自己的乳頭，全身開始燥熱的讓他不自在的扭動身軀，額頭則緩緩流下汗水，他從沒想過這些色情的字句從Mallory嘴裡說出來會如此誘人，他真想將這段對話錄下來作為收藏。

「吻漸漸落在你胸前，腹部，解開的褲頭，而我的雙手開始在你身上游移著，你能夠感受到那充滿溫度的掌心逐漸撫過你每一道傷疤，最後停留在你的褲擋上，James，隔著你的內褲若有似無的挑逗你的分身，直到它開始充血而在內褲中緊繃著。」Mallory啜了一小口酒液潤了潤喉嚨繼續說「喔不，James，你還不能將它釋放出來，你得忍耐暫時不准許你觸碰它，這時候我的手指會滑入你的內褲，在你的尾椎上頭打轉著，輕搔著你的癢處，在一瞬間已探入了你股間的私處，粗糙的指尖摩擦著你臀穴外的皺褶，時而用力的在穴口處按壓著，還未潤滑過的穴口緊閉著拒絕我更加深入的往內探。」

Bond聽從Mallory的耳語藉由自己的手在身上各處游移愛撫，而Mallory卻遲遲不讓他觸碰自己正騷動不已的下體，就像是在玩弄他一般不斷的勾起他心中火熱的慾望，他知道就算自己偷偷藉由長官的聲音撫摸自己的下體達到高潮，身在倫敦的長官也不會輕易發覺，但他暗自決定先將這想法拋之腦後，等待Mallory的命令，這也許是他第一次如此遵從他的官僚上司。

「我想你可以拿起你床頭櫃上的潤滑劑了，James，倒出些許在手中，然後脫下你合身的西裝褲以及內褲，採以跪趴的姿勢趴在你的床舖上。」Mallory等待了一會的時間確認Bond已準備好後繼續以更加色情的口吻訴說「你知道我一向會將中指直接插入你那緊緻的臀穴，然後在你溫暖的腸壁內彎起指節，撫弄著你的前列腺，之後快速的抽插著配合著黏膩的水聲，是的那淫靡的聲響，接著我會直接多加入兩根手指，先是一陣快速的抽插，然後速度漸緩，最後以三根手指頭在你的體內撫著那火熱的內壁，加重力道的按摩著你的前列腺。」

Bond的手伸往自己的臀縫，手指間的摩擦將潤滑劑沾滿了整隻中指，大量透明略帶黏性的液體在手中滑動，他將手指抵著自己的穴口，內心猶豫了一下，一個深呼吸直接的將中指插入了最深處，修長的手指在自己的腸壁中來回抽插，他讓整根手指沒入了體內，再緩緩的抽出來，然後一次又一次的突入體內，撞擊著自己的臀部，「Shit…...」他直覺性的喊出髒話，而電話另一頭的Mallory咳了兩聲，「注意你的言語，James。」他提醒著。

「喔，Fuck，別和我說您在床上也能忍住不罵粗話，Sir，嗯......」他在即將呻吟出來之前咬緊了下唇忍耐著。

「你對長官說話的語氣真的是該好好再教育一遍，Double O Seven。」Mallory的話語冰冷的就像是如果Bond現在站在他面前可能已經被抓到腿上狠狠的痛揍一頓屁股。

「您太禁慾了，Sir，有時候需要適時的讓自己忠於自己的感覺……唔、嗯……」三根手指還操著自己的Bond邊打算說服Mallory。

「我可以等你任務結束後，再來我床上談談這件事，James。」他的長官笑了，是那種溫柔的笑，寵溺的笑聲，Bond總是能夠輕易的就讓這個不苟言笑的鷹派官僚動真情，這實在不是件容易的事，但他做到了。

「現在你的後穴應該準備好了吧，James?」

「是的，Sir，您隨時可以狠狠的操我，用你那性感的嗓音讓我沉淪。」

「這時我會掰開你圓挺的臀瓣，讓我的陰莖抵住你那緊緻的穴口，在你的私處外圍繞著圈摩擦遲遲還不進去，等著你求我，說你想要我，James，喔，我當然不准許你自己就這樣插進去，想要的話就說出你的請求，對你的長官說”請 ”對你來說很困難對吧，但這只是個基本的禮貌，而對不懂得禮貌兩字如何寫的你可能沒那麼容易，我可以就這樣陪你耗一整個晚上。」Mallory不斷的以言語激著他的特工，他明白Bond的脾氣有多硬，但他就是樂見這個不懂得禮貌的下屬焦急的模樣，就算現在隔著通訊器材他無法直接看見Bond的表情，真有點可惜。

「您真的是十分的惡趣味呢，Sir。」Bond輕咬著自己的下唇，聲音因穴口正被按摩棒所抵住而有些顫抖，「您、唔、以為我說不出口嗎?」他深深的吸了一口氣，以極小的音量對著耳麥的收音器說著「拜、拜……託、Si、Sir……」。

沒料到特工會如此輕易的說出，Mallory反而陷入沉思，大約幾秒鐘的時間都沒有聲音從耳麥內傳出，而穴口還抵著按摩棒的Bond只是規律的大口喘息著，等待接受下一道命令。

「真是出乎意料之外，James，我以為我們至少能讓抵著你私處的傢伙待在外頭好一會兒，但看來你很急著想要進入體內大力的操著自己是吧。」Mallory順勢的拉開自己褲頭的拉鍊，從內掏出了他已略為抬頭的慾望，他將手機夾在肩膀以及顴骨之間，從沙發上爬了起來，邊走邊將腿上掛著的西裝褲脫了下來，仔細的摺好放在床鋪上後，打開了床頭的櫃子取出放置在內的潤滑劑。

Bond將抵著自己的按摩棒緩緩的往穴內推，他能從遲遲沒有回應的電話中隱約聽見走動以及開門的聲響，他讓整支按摩棒沒入了自己的體內後並沒有馬上開始抽插，而是感受著自己的腸道被填滿的感覺，而這尺寸是他精心挑選過的，與他的長官正經起來是同樣的大小，他更能夠想像自己被Mallory所滿足的狀況，正如每一次在MI6的辦公室、或在Mallory的私人住處他們所擁有過的溫存一般。

「James，我猜你已經忍不住的自己尋求快樂了是吧，從你剛剛大力的喘息聲中我能夠聽得出來。」老式英國嗓音佔據了Bond的耳朵，Mallory從容不迫的將潤滑劑塗抹在自己灼熱的根部，緩慢的上下滑動著，繼續說「你的裡面正緊緊不放的吞著我的陰莖，而我會將我的插入你的最深處，James，你有如處子一般緊的後穴正因我的話語而開始興奮的收縮著，將我的慾望給緊緊纏住，不願我離開，但我不會如此容易的妥協，我會開始狠狠的在你的體內抽插，撞擊著你那敏感的部位，喔，你清楚的，正是每一次幫你擴張時勾起的手指所碰觸到的位置。」

Bond開始因他長官淫靡色情的話語內心躁動不安，移動了原本僅僅躺在體內的按摩棒，粗魯的重複著插入以及抽出的動作，「Sir、啊……」輕閉起的雙眼，腦中浮現著Mallory比起同齡男人略為結實的胸膛，以及粗壯的手臂正緊緊的扶著自己的肩，他想像著自己正被他那嚴肅不已的老派官僚長官給佔有，另一手則覆上了硬挺且火熱的陰莖，他擔心過於快速的達到高潮而提早結束這場電話性愛，手部的動作緩慢且輕柔，主要的感官則放在正被操弄著的後穴。

「相信你已經熟悉過了，James，現在開始我會更加粗暴，加快速度在你體內撞擊，操著你那只屬於我的部位，每一次的進入我會讓你忍受不住叫喊出來，喔，我知道你不喜歡輕易的發出聲音，但我明白要如何讓你痛快的呻吟。」Mallory並沒有停下手中的動作仍快速的在自己身下滑動著，腫脹的陰莖正如同擁有生命一般跳動著，上頭的血管浮了出來，他壓低自己的聲音，以更低沉的嗓音說著「你最好給我平安回來，James。」

Bond手中握緊的按摩棒抽插於體內，他滿腦子都是Mallory，那個食肉動物的眼神、性感的嘴唇，胸膛、大腿肌、臀部，這一切都讓他瘋狂，「Shit!」他再次忍受不住罵了髒話，他知道如果這時候他的長官在鐵定會惡狠狠的不顧現在的狀況揍他的屁股，那雙大手會溫暖的撫著他鮮少照射到陽光白皙且滑嫩的臀部，然後不給他充分感受的空檔，一次又一次的拍打會落在各個位置，讓他緊繃起自己，他想像著又再一次的絞緊自己的腸壁，「Fuck，Sir……我可以射了嗎？」

「喔，James，你得學會等待，現在還不是時候，放慢你手中的速度，緩慢的進出著，控制自己的感官。」Mallory的喘息聲開始充斥著整個房間。

「Sir……遵命。」緩慢的進出自己讓他就像是被限制住一般想要解放慾望卻遲遲沒辦法到達高潮，他忍受不住的扭動自己的腰，調整位置。

「做得很好，James，而現在，把抽插的速度加至最快。」

Bond加重自己的力道將按摩棒抽出整根再用力的插入自己的最深處，不斷重複撞擊著自己敏感的那個部位，而Mallory手中的速度也隨之加速，整個線上僅剩下他們兩人淫靡的喘息，以及色情的氛圍。

一陣輕聲的呻吟後，隨之而來一陣沉重的呼吸聲，喘息聲，Bond射到自己的腹部上都沾滿著略帶白色的混濁液體，他拿起床頭放置的紙巾為自己做了簡單的清潔，抽出了體內的按摩棒隨意的丟至在一旁，任由自己放鬆的躺在床鋪上。

另一頭身在倫敦的Mallory正拿著紙巾擦拭著自己下體的前端，就像事情的發生都在他的預料中，將一切掌握得完美。

「如果你還沒滿足，那很好，快把任務目標解決，然後回來倫敦，到我的辦公室找我報到，James，若沒有其他重要的事情，我想我得切斷通話了。」等待了幾秒電話的另一頭並無回應，但正當Mallory打算按下結束通話鍵時，Bond快速的說了「感謝您，Sir，這是個美好的夜晚，等我回來。」。

Mallory露出了溫暖的笑容，擁有這個特工就是如此的麻煩，但他確實有他吸引人的地方，他沒有回應Bond，只是笑著切斷了通話，默默的將手機放置在床頭邊，「希望任務成功歸來，這個小混蛋。」他對著空無一人的房間自言自語。


	2. Chapter 2

任務達成  
地點：倫敦  
位置：Gareth Mallory的辦公室

「Sir，本次任務完成，經由後續小組處理，已經將街道復原，並掩飾成發生交通意外所導致......」Bond頓了一下，額頭上的汗水緩緩的滴落至臉頰側，Mallory將這一切收盡眼底，他看著眼前的特工正忍耐至極限似的嘗試著站直身子。

「若是能夠將損耗控制在更小的範圍內，會更好，007。」Mallory隨手將報告放在另一側，看著眼前的特工皺著眉頭，夾緊全身上下的肌肉，臉部表情僵硬的樣子就像是想對Mallory說「這一切都不重要。」

微弱的震動聲從Bond的身上傳來，他輕微泛紅的臉頰顯示著情緒已達到某種程度上的興奮，略為急促的呼吸聲出賣了他，Mallory微微扶著自己的額頭，從他的辦公椅上起身，不急不徐地以英國紳士優雅的步調走至Bond的面前，修長的手指勾起對方的下巴。

「學會自己享受快樂了是嗎？007，真虧你在任務報告的時候做這種事情還以為不會被發現，我是說過任務結束後來我辦公室報到，但我並沒有給你承諾要做點什麼是吧。」從Mallory的語調中他無法感受到對方是否感到不悅，他仍以自己認為最適宜的微笑回應對方。

金色的長睫毛在日光燈下閃耀著，淺藍色的眼眸中透漏著自己的慾望，汗水不斷的從臉頰邊滑過，微笑中嘴角帶點抽蓄。

Mallory的大手一揮，重重的拍打在Bond的臀部上，「嗚......」差點控制不住自己但以一個悶吭壓抑了本該喊出的呻吟，他痛苦的望著Mallory，對方湖綠色的眼與他對視，「您想要看看我在身後藏了些什麼嗎？Sir。」趨近於喘息的嗓音緩緩的在Mallory耳邊迴盪，如同惡魔般的耳語，勾引著他。

隔著西裝褲Mallory溫柔的撫摸著Bond的腿間，游移的手指緩慢向上，覆在臀上的手掌輕柔的愛撫著對方，透過布料依稀還能夠感覺到對方手中的溫度，這一切都在Bond的算計中。

「嗚......」手指靠近股間正在震動的跳蛋時，他逐漸覺得不妙，被Mallory觸碰過的地方都灼熱的發燙，額頭上的汗水，潮紅的臉頰，他開始讓慾望支配自己的理智，扭動起自己的腰蹭向Mallory的手，想要要求更多的慰藉。

他能夠感受到自己腿間的分身已在西裝褲上搭起了一個小帳棚，腫脹的下體讓他恨不得現在就把長官推倒在沙發上，自己坐上去。

突然之間Mallory停下了手上的動作，他淺淺的對著下屬微笑，Bond認得這個笑容，「現在是上班時間，007，在沒有我的允許下擅自尋找樂子，勾引上司，我想我是該給你這調皮的下屬一點懲罰，在下班前不准觸碰自己的私處，不准射，還有任務報告已經結束了，你可以先行離開去忙其他公務了，我五分鐘後還有個會議。」

Bond露出極為失落的表情，就像是在對Mallory說「你現在他媽的是在開我玩笑嗎？」

但他能從Mallory的表情中讀出對方是認真的，而在他還愣在原地時，他的長官早已穿起門口的短大衣，「007，晚間7點，到我辦公室報到。」

「是的，Sir。」Bond明白Mallory話中的含意，他在臉上擠出了一個笑容，這意味著他得以現在這個狀況忍耐一整天的慾望。

Bond跨出了辦公室的門，燈隨著Mallory手上的動作而熄滅，一個箭步他的長官已朝會議室前進，他看著長官離開的背影後，他決定去Q那邊消磨一些時間。

「007，怎麼會一大早來這，我還以為你現在該待在M的辦公室向他做任務報告。」

「這次任務的結論已經......據實向M報告過了。」在行走的過程中更能夠明顯地感覺到塞在後穴中的跳蛋，異物在他的體內震動著刺激著他敏感的腸壁，硬挺的分身因為M的命令無法私下解決，他內心好幾度想違抗Mallory的命令直接去廁所解放那正腫脹充血的陰莖，但他忍住了。

「你的臉色看起來不大好，M對你做了什麼嗎？」Q從看到Bond之後就察覺到他和以往總是露出自信般微笑的007不大相同，就算面露微笑但看起來臉部肌肉十分的緊繃。

「唉......」Bond嘆了一口氣，「他並沒有對我做什麼，又該說也是因為他沒有對我做任何事情所以你才會在這看到我。」

Q對著眼前的00級探員打量一番，「我想可能有人勾引M不成，現在正在懊惱是吧。」

Bond以他如野獸般的雙眼瞪了Q一眼，「你可以不用說出來。」緊接著他像是突然想到什麼一般嘴角上揚著對著Q說「是誰上次被M修理之後把自己關在這好幾天啊？」

「那也是因為你擅自行動我才會接受到連帶性的懲罰，更何況那一次被M揍得更慘的應該是你，007。」

反被Q將了一軍，Bond不是滋味的拿起Q放在架上的狙擊槍隨手擺弄著，「007，那個還只是個試做品，M希望在狙擊鏡上做點改造，未來能在更遠的距離進行狙擊。」隨著Q接過Bond手中的槍枝他再度補充「避免因為狙擊位置過近被倒塌的大樓波及。」Bond知道他所指的是什麼，也許M在這些小地方上的細心也正是讓Bond對他信賴的原因。

待在體內的跳蛋因電量問題不知在何時早已停止震動，後穴塞著異物的感覺依然讓他不好受的多次夾緊自己的臀大肌，他不斷與Q聊些無關緊要的小事情，想忘卻身下的灼熱感，但他並無法將專注力放在此時此刻，隨著嘴上的動作越來越緩慢，最後他沉默的找了個角落窩著，Q並不在意Bond沉浸在自己的世界中，也回到自己的座位上繼續盯著螢幕工作。

時間一分一秒的流逝，但Bond多的是時間，畢竟任務剛結束除了任務報告之外他需要做的是好好調整自己的狀態隨時待命，待在Q的工作室他的思緒卻已迴盪在M的辦公室，那個他早已熟透的位置。

「不曉得今晚M會用何種方式處理我。」Bond在心中想著。

隨著腦內的想像他呼吸漸漸的急促，泛紅且發熱的臉頰就算Q並沒有注視著他，他還是將臉埋入了雙手之中，在Bond腦中的M通常總是十分的強勢，他幻想著自己的雙手被Mallory的領帶給綁在背後，雙腿微開的趴在Mallory的實木辦公桌，被脫去衣物的胸膛緊貼著冰冷的桌面，除了慣例藉由拍打讓臀部的肌膚更加敏感外，突然插入的手指更是讓他難以招架。

他光想像這些畫面他褲檔下的陰莖又再度硬挺了起來，就算明白Mallory的命令是絕對的，但越來越抵抗不住自己的慾望，他決定將錯歸咎於那個最喜歡打破規矩的自己。

時間，下午三點鐘，距離Mallory所說的七點還有四個鐘頭，他簡單的和Q道別後以緩慢且小心的步調回到MI6的大樓。

Bond找了一間平時使用率最低的男廁，一個轉身躲進了其中一間，MI6大樓中廁所整體的清潔度還算平均之上的等級，每天固定有人清潔，他緊張的豎起耳朵確認四周並沒有其他人，手中的動作十分迅速且熟練的解開腰間上的皮帶，隨著拉鍊拉下西裝褲滑落至腳踝處，他決定小心翼翼的將已不再震動的小玩具從穴中取出，塗滿潤滑劑的小東西緩緩的因為拉扯滑了出來，Bond小聲的吐了一口氣，後穴正因為取出的跳蛋一開一合的抽蓄著。

他單手將自己撐在馬桶的水箱上，緩緩閉上眼睛，想像自己正趴在Mallory的辦公桌，直接且快速的將手指塞進早已潤滑過的後穴中，一次兩根抵到了最深處，他能夠想像Mallory正在幫他擴張，正如以往自己的長官對他所做的，思緒漸漸陷入了回憶中，好幾次的抽插過程讓他大聲的喘息著，一次次的抵到前列腺總算讓他射了出來。

Bond流著汗水全身疲憊的坐在馬桶蓋上頭，簡單拿起旁邊的衛生紙為自己清潔，當思緒回到現實中 ，他發現自己又再一次的漠視Mallory的命令，也許不說出來他不會發現，但他仍然開始緊張面對幾個小時後的單獨面談。

七點前，Bond開始在Mallory的辦公室前徘徊，他能藉由門縫透出的燈光明白長官正待在裡頭，但卻始終提不起勇氣敲擊那扇門，他從沒像現在這樣恐懼進入一扇門後，每一次的任務就算門後等著他的是地獄，他仍不畏前往，早已將生死置之於度外，特工的生活讓他學習到，面對敵人，你猶豫一秒也許死的就是自己，但現在的情況不同，他不必去對自己的長官做些什麼，但他能夠確定自己的行為將會為自己帶來些什麼樣的後果。

當門外的特工仍在煩惱是否該再次無視Mallory的命令而離開時，門緩緩的打開，這狀況讓Bond還未做好心理準備輕巧的像隻被嚇到的貓咪似的往後彈，Mallory並沒有因為出現在門外的特工有太大的反應，「難得的守時觀念，007。」他請對方待在辦公室內稍微等待，並交待自己幾分鐘之後便會回來。

坐在熟悉的位置，Bond再次全身緊繃的環顧四周，「這是個離開的大好時機不是嗎？」他在心中默默想著，但一切並不是如他所想像的順利，正當他起身想走出辦公室時，Mallory已經站在門口處盯著他看，「你想去哪？007。」嚴肅的口吻眉頭仍緊緊皺在一塊，是他一貫的表情。

Bond伸手搔了搔自己後腦杓的金色短髮，以玻璃珠般淺藍色的眼眸回望著Mallory，不久後才開口回應「只是坐久了，想起身走走罷了，Sir。」

Mallory無奈的看著謊言滿是漏洞的特工，搖了搖頭，一個動作便讓原先打算離開辦公室的Bond躺到接待客人用的皮質沙發上，他冷冷的看著正以藍色充滿無辜眼神盯著他的下屬，「我們的00級特工，就屬你創造的損害特別多，這次任務也多了不少傷疤，我講過多少次該注意情勢，不要硬往前線衝刺，你從來沒聽過我的命令，對你來說性命並不重要是吧。」

沒想過Mallory會突然說出這番話，Bond傻楞楞的望著對方，緩緩張開的嘴又再次閉了起來，他不曉得該如何回答Mallory的這個問題。

「也許你下次決定把自己的性命拋棄前，可以回頭想到你的長官。」他捧起Bond的臉頰，輕輕的落下一個吻在他額頭上，「歡迎歸來，007。」每一次任務結束Mallory總是會對他說這句話，而這也總能讓他感覺到歸屬感。

原本湖綠色的眼眸中閃著一絲私人情感，但Mallory再次回到正經的表情對Bond問話「現在回答我。你今天是否有遵從命令。」

「……」Bond的罪惡感打從心底而生，原先預計以謊言敷衍Mallory的他開始腦中一片空白，一瞬間他覺得自己就快說出「是的，Sir。」，但最後從嘴裡說出的是事實，他不想再隱瞞Mallory了，他承認了自己私下解決了自己的慾望，但他沒有補充的是，在廁所自慰時腦中還模擬眼前長官惡狠狠上自己的畫面。

「很好，做得非常好，007，你又再一次的打破我們之間的規矩。」Mallory知道要Bond對他示弱有多困難，而內心中其實很高興這時Bond願意和他承認錯誤，但就算如此，該做的事情仍然不能少，調教本身就是鞭子與糖共同分配，而現在眼前不懂得遵守規矩的下屬正需要一頓鞭子，又或者是一個小小的懲罰。

Mallory將大衣掛至門旁的架上，脫去西裝外套，淺藍色襯衫的袖子被拉至手臂上方，他直挺挺的坐在沙發上，拍了拍自己緊實的大腿，示意要Bond趴在上頭，而Bond早已明白自己將受到何種懲罰，將西裝褲及低腰性感內褲卸至腳踝後暗自興奮的趴在長官腿上，他相信隔著布料Mallory也能夠感覺到他快速跳動的心跳。

Mallory並沒有將手上的皮手套取下，冰冷的皮革輕撫過Bond的臀峰，「這不會是個情趣遊戲，而是項懲罰，007。」他瞄了一眼下體起了反應的特工，一個紮實的巴掌落在那毫無防備的臀部上，Bond未做好準備忍不住的叫了出來。

他想回過頭怒視他的長官，但背部被Mallory的手緊緊固定住，這讓他無法輕易掙脫，接下來的拍打力道並不如第一下的疼痛，Bond咬緊自己的嘴唇，將唇瓣咬得紅腫，忍住不發出聲音。

「你知道自己為何而接受懲罰嗎，James。」Mallory停下了手上的動作。

Bond遲疑了一下「我想……是因為我並沒有遵守您所說的話摸了自己的私處，還已經自己射過了一次。」他滿臉通紅一字一句清楚卻降低音量到只有Mallory能夠聽見的程度，就算明白現在這個時間點辦公室外並不會有其他人。

一個手掌再度落在他早已泛紅的臀肉上，「這只是其中一個原因，再想想。」

「我又讓自己受傷了？」他因為疼痛以顫抖的嗓音回答。

「你是不應該隨意的放任自己受到更多傷害，有幾槍你能夠閃躲過，但你卻享受在死亡邊緣徘徊的快感。」又是力道加重的一個拍打。

「還有？」Mallory繼續對Bond問話。

「我幾乎從未好好遵守與您的約定。」Bond毫無愧疚的口吻讓他的臀部又重重的挨了三下。

「是的，你幾乎從未遵守，這為你贏得更多的懲罰，James。」Mallory接下來如雨點般平均拍打著Bond的臀部，邊說「最重要的一點是，你並不珍惜自己的生命，特工不是用了就拋棄的棄子，每一次的任務結果雖然重要，但你們每一位特工的性命也同樣重要，你該好好遵從命令行事，而不是切斷通訊器，進入完全失聯狀態完成任務，這段期間你總是讓自己與死神下賭注，好幾次因為賭贏了而回來，但沒有每一局都能贏的賭盤，你該明白撤退有時也是一種選擇。」

Bond從未想過自己的長官的想法，而這次他終於明白，自己不是一個人，他還能夠依靠整個MI6，依賴自己的長官，就算自己撤退，未來保有性命仍有下一次的機會以及下一次的任務。他安靜的接受著Mallory的懲罰。

「抱歉，Sir。」突然的這句話讓Mallory停下了手上的動作，”難得的道歉”，他想著。

「懂得反省是難能可貴的，懲罰結束了，James。」Mallory將手套取了下來，溫暖的大手輕輕撫著那炙熱的臀部，Bond這時才從緊繃的情緒中解脫，深深吐了一口氣。

但Mallory突然想起什麼一般再次抬起了手臂，重重的在Bond的臀部上打了四下，「在飯店藉著你的長官聲音做愛，這點就算了，但你不懂得注意言語，說了幾次髒話？四次對吧，如果我沒有記錯的話。」

「Shit!」放鬆後突然的拍打又讓他嘴裡擠出了髒字，當他回神過來臀部上再次挨了一下，這次他緊咬著自己的下唇，避免再次開口，習慣真的是很要命的事。」

「還是感謝你，平安的回到MI6，不僅僅是為了大英帝國感謝你的奉獻，更是基於私人情感，你做得很好James，只希望下一次你能夠正視自己的性命，別再隨意的去找死神共舞。」

因為情感的直接衝擊Bond的眼角有些濕潤，Mallory觀察到了，但他決定不提起這件事，拭去眼角含著的淚水，他再次讓自己恢復成平常的狀況，從長官的腿上爬了下來，被拍打染紅的臀部正微微刺痛著，但這並不能阻止他勾引著上司。

他跪在沙發前方，試探性的看了Mallory一眼，對方挑起眉看了一眼Bond，眼神交流中湖綠色的眼睛中他能看見自己的倒影，也許時間能夠停在這一刻也挺好的，至少長官的眼中只有他一個人。

「Sir，讓我來為您服務吧。」語畢他伸手將Mallory合身的西裝褲拉鍊往下拉，他發現長官的西裝褲特別緊繃，不小心笑了出來，「您的這邊也很有精神呢，Sir，就算我們現在正在加班。」

「你不該懷疑我的體力，James，我還沒到那樣的年紀。」Mallory的眉頭又微微皺起。

「抱歉，Sir。」在內心中忍住笑意，Bond拉扯著長官腰部上頭的內褲，往下一扯，Mallory的陰莖直挺挺的彈了出來。

跪在Mallory兩腿間，他以雙手扶著Mallory的陰莖，他已在腦內模擬多次渴望的傢伙現在正在手中發燙著，他虔誠的親吻後將那充血的陰莖放入口中，他的舌尖舔弄著最前頭，接著深入了喉中，吸吐之間以溫暖的口腔包覆了Mallory的整根陰莖，他看著長官閉起眼，嘴角微微顫抖的忍耐模樣，滿意的繼續抓緊節奏加快嘴上的動作，在Mallory快要忍耐不住前停了下來。

Bond將手指往自己的後穴探入，確認擴張狀況，忍耐了一整天他早已不顧其他事情，非常直接的爬上了Mallory的大腿，將長官早已硬挺的陰莖往自己濕軟的穴口抵住，緩緩的坐了下去，因身體的重量陰莖也漸漸沒入Bond的體內。

「嗚……」Bond不小心的呻吟了起來。

「你就這樣自己騎上來？」Mallory總算出了聲問話。

「Sir，這樣可以減輕您的負擔……」語畢便開始搖動自己的腰，Mallory也配合著他的動作輕幅度的挺起身子抽插著Bond，相互配合的默契讓彼此不斷的大聲喘息著，Bond甚至不顧形象呻吟出聲，他的後穴被他的Sir操得紅腫，被拍打過的臀部撞擊在Mallory的腿上襲來的疼痛感加強了他的感官神經，彼此就在一陣此起彼落的喘息聲中射了出來，Bond不急不徐的從Mallory的腿上爬了下來，乳白色濃稠的精液緩緩的從他兩腿之間流了下來。

「如果你以為這樣就結束就太早了，漫漫長夜，James，你該知道你出任務時藉由電話性愛勾引你的長官該付出什麼樣的代價。」Mallory對著癱軟在沙發上的特工露出一個少見的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

一個月過後，Bond剛結束一個棘手的任務， Mallory准許他休假，而在短暫的假期尾聲他收到新的任務訊息通知。

地點：倫敦  
位置：Gareth Mallory的辦公室

“碰”一聲重擊拍打在Mallory的實木辦公桌上，掌心發疼的像是火燒一般，但他並不在意這一些，他只在意剛剛所聽見的內容。

「什麼？？？這次任務要和您一起執行？您是M，理應當待在倫敦的辦公室，而非和我一起涉險出外勤，Sir。」聽完Mallory剛剛的發言原先坐在椅子上隨性聽著任務相關事項的Bond像隻被踩到尾巴的大貓一樣跳了起來。

「冷靜點，James，這次我們得抓到那個非法跨國交易坐擁倫敦黑市槍支販售的Nie Buer，就像我剛剛所和你敘述的，不管你當時有沒有聽進去，但我再說一遍。」Mallory看著他正不滿的下屬眉頭再次緊皺在一塊，「這次他將於奧地利舉辦舞會，我們將以一個捏造的身份混進去，我相信Q能夠很快的幫我們處理好這方面的問題，然後當我們進入對方地盤後，我會找機會去搭訕Nie Buer，和他攀談，順利的話他會請我們進到他的房間談一場虛構的案子，找到機會後，逮住他。」

Bond聽完敘述後陷入一陣沉默中，他在腦內尋找說服自己長官待在倫敦的辦法，他回想起與M夫人一起出任務，在小教堂中，對方因失血過多逐漸的在他的手裡失去應有的溫度，嬌小的身軀逐漸僵硬，永遠的離開，這樣的經歷他不想體會到第二次，再也不想。

Mallory看著Bond若有所思的樣子，他離開了那張舒適的辦公椅，走至Bond的面前，「我知道你在擔心什麼，而我清楚你早在幾年前我們第一次碰面後就駭入系統查詢了我的底細，你該知道我是軍人身分退伍，和我一起出外勤你可以放心的將背後交給我，如果你還有疑慮的話，我們現在就去射擊場。」

「Sir，我怎麼敢懷疑您呢?」他露出了一貫的微笑，「您在剛見面後不久就給了我很大的衝擊，更不用提您解救M夫人時的敏捷。」那虛偽的笑容在Mallory眼中格外的刺眼，他不喜歡看到Bond對他露出這樣的表情，他只想看見一個不隱藏自我，一個實實在在的James Bond。

Mallory看透了Bond的內心，那些誇獎也只是片面之詞不足以拿來自豪，「不誠懇的稱讚我無法接受，James。」他走至門邊動作優雅的握住門把，輕巧的拉開「實際體會能夠讓你加深印象，007。」他伸出了手示意讓Bond先走。

闔上門後他引領在前頭，Bond一語不發的隨著Mallory的腳步移動，他清楚知道他們正要前往的目的地，畢竟路線如同以往進行射擊訓練相同，但跟著他的長官一同前去這是第一次。

看著Mallory熟練的槍支裝填動作，他回想起上一次對抗Spectre時於安全屋長官也是如此動作迅速的處理槍支，速度並不比時常碰觸這類槍械的特工緩慢，甚至比大部分的特工還擅長這項工作，Mallory是軍人，這是不容懷疑的事實。

他捲起了袖口的布料，回頭望了雙手環胸直挺挺站在一旁的Bond，淺淺的微笑過後戴起了耳罩，眼神瞬間轉為銳利且嚴肅，他幾乎不太需要時間瞄準靶紙，「頭。」隨著口中的話說出，子彈筆直的朝目標頭部飛去，「心臟。」，「肩膀。」，快速的上膛動作毫無遲疑，槍械在Mallory的手中就有如鼓手的鼓棒一般運用自如，暖身完畢他拿起桌上的另一把手槍，左右手接續的發射子彈，一發發的打在目標上，十發子彈在幾秒內消耗殆盡，人型靶紙的致命部位，頭中了三槍、心臟中了五槍，左右邊的肩膀各中一槍，全都打在預告的位置上。

Bond微微張開了嘴，愣著看長官完美的控制力，他只看過幾次Mallory射擊的動作，而這是第一次近距離看對方打靶，他不禁在腦中打消自己先前的看法，現在他不得不承認MI6鷹派長官的外勤能力，只要稍微回想前幾次的經驗，Mallory對於突發狀況的反應速度甚至超越了一般特工，他能夠馬上執行當下最為重要的事項，正如同Silva闖入會議當中時，他能夠及時進行救援以及領導撤離動作，面對Spectre的時候，他能在撞車至清醒的第一時間逃離現場，尋求救援，這都已經超出了他對於辦公室官僚的刻板印象，Mallory，他的長官，雖然已過了體力高峰逐漸走向下波，但有這樣的長官陪同出任務絕對不是一件壞事，Bond能夠把背交給眼前的這個男人，而他也發誓絕對會好好守護著對方的背後。

「James，想與我比一場嗎？」Mallory提議。

「有何不可呢？Sir，就算您是長官但可別指望我會放水。」Bond回應對方一個過於燦爛的微笑，內心火熱的鬥爭心即刻被點燃，從槍套中拿出了他專屬的PPK。

「我可不希望你放水，James，你的肩傷應該早已恢復，輸了可不能拿來當藉口。」Mallory換上了新的彈夾，他們各自佔了一個靶。

「比賽方式很簡單，五發子彈，總得分最高者為贏家。」Mallory正準備開始射擊時Bond發出了聲音讓他停下了手邊的動作，他回過頭不太滿意的看著他。

「既然有比賽，我們何不開個賭盤呢？Sir。」一個不懷好意的淺笑滑過嘴邊。

「賭注是？」

「由您決定，Sir。」他將決定權交給了長官。

「那就……勝利者可要求失敗者遵從一件事。」非常一般。

「成交。」Bond像是早預料到Mallory會提出的賭注內容，難掩內心的興奮嘴角微微顫抖著。

五發子彈送出後，Bond的臉色陰沉到就像是從天堂掉落至地獄一般，原先他有十分的把握贏得勝利，但他過於在意勝負逐漸因靶位打不在心想的位置而焦躁，最後輸了這場賭注。

「Sir，您有何吩咐？」Bond有氣無力的以氣音詢問，他不曉得該如何達成對方的期待，但既然賭注是他所提出來的，那自然必須遵守。

「我暫時還未想到適合的要求，先保留下來吧。」Mallory輕拍了Bond緊繃的肩膀「不用太緊張，我不會要求你做你無法做到的事，James。」

「是的，Sir。」

Bond已明白Mallory的外勤能力，但總還是一顆心懸在半空，無法真正的放下，他給了自己許多壓力，也許自己仍未從”總是失去重要的人”這樣的框架中跳脫出來吧，是否若是不重要，就不會失去呢？

他抹著自己的額頭，想打消這念頭，Mallory對他來說千真萬確是重要的人，而他也不願意失去這個依靠，能夠做的也僅剩下相信。

相信Mallory的能力，並且相信整個MI6的能力，最後是相信自己的能力能夠保護好長官。


	4. Chapter 4

「Sir，這是您與Double O Seven在本次任務中的新身份，牛皮紙袋內含角色設定及高仿度護照，基本上不會出差錯。」Q將手中的紙袋遞給了面前的長官與特工，繼續回到電腦螢幕前坐下。

「Justin Quayle，年齡48歲，英國人，職業是跨國進出口貿易商。」Mallory打開紙袋後跟著上頭的字句讀了出來，而旁邊的Bond則面露難色的看著自己的資料。

「怎麼了，James？」Mallory回頭望了一下對方手中的紙張，而他能聽見螢幕背後的Q正在竊笑，也許是為了這特工準備了份小禮物吧，他心想。

「Ray Hughes，軍人退役，年齡38歲，英國人，職業為Justin Quayle的貼身"男僕"。」他在唸到"男僕"兩字特別加重的語氣，他的眼神怨懟的瞪著螢幕背後，就像想把怨念打穿螢幕，對於軍需官的惡趣味他實在有些難以理解。

「別急著生氣，這樣你們兩個行動過程中能夠更加容易的待在一塊而不引起注目。」Q從螢幕後探出頭來說明。

「……真的是十分感謝你的細心啊，Q。」Bond無奈的把手中的紙張塞回袋子裡。

「機票一併都在紙袋內，明天早上七點，倫敦機場大廳碰面，別遲到了，James。」Mallory看著Bond的表情凝重，他難得親密的揉了揉對方金色的髮絲，「當我的男僕讓你不開心？」

「不，Sir……那是我的榮幸，但我希望我不會搞砸這一切。」他的眼神中帶有一絲寂寞，從以前開始，他從未真正為誰服務著想過，成年後，為了大英帝國、為了M夫人，他化身成為了傳奇特務007，但總習慣一個人行動的獨行俠，如今卻得扮演起男僕的身份，他只希望自己能夠做好這項工作，而不拖累長官，也許把自己想像成保標，他能夠更好發揮吧。

「這不是你需要擔心的事情，James，你只需要待在我身邊聽從指示，不要擅自行動，所有狀況有我在，就算你只是安靜的跟在我旁邊也沒有人會起疑的。」Mallory就是擁有一種能讓人放心把一切交給他掌控的特質。

Bond嘆了一大口氣，眼神中回復了應有的光芒，「交給您了，Sir，我願意將自己獻給您，您擁有掌控權。」語畢，他和長官點頭示意便推門離開，在門完全關上前，隱約能聽見Bond說「謝謝。」Mallory笑了，很可惜Bond並沒有看見，但Q看見了那個充滿溺愛的笑容，他再次的發現M與007之間擁有的那股情感，羈絆，是如此的令人印象深刻。

「他很信任您。」Q面對著螢幕說。

「這幾年來，他漸漸有所改變，但要馴養一匹長久以來習慣獨自行走的狼，而非跟著狼群行動的他，這並不容易，信任兩個字現在談起實在過於沉重了，也許有天你會深刻體會到這兩字的重量，Q。」Mallory語氣中充滿著感慨，一雙溫熱的大手輕輕放在Q的肩膀上，而信任的重量比起這雙手沉重過幾百幾千倍，難以量化。

「明天開始您可以更貼近他一些。」Q小聲的回應。

「貼近他的人，並不難，而要貼近更深沉的地方，那得要他願意。」Mallory拾起深色的大衣，「明天開始後勤任務就拜託你以及Tanner與Money Penny負責，隨時有問題與我聯繫，執行任務期間除了透過一般線路，還有另一條直接連結我的加密線路，需要時，可以找我，麻煩你了，Q。」

「這是我應盡的工作，Sir。」Q以一個笑容回應正要走出門的長官，對方揮手示意後便留下輕淺的關門聲。

「這兩個人都彆扭過了頭。」Q對著電腦輕聲的自言自語。

隔天，倫敦機場，站在靠牆側邊的Mallory看著手錶指針一圈又一圈的繞過，遲遲等不到Bond，眼看約定的時間已過了五分鐘，他有些不悅的皺緊眉頭，當他正打算撥電話給那不守時的特工時，總算看見步調緩慢帶著簡便行囊的特工從遠處逐漸朝他迎面而來。

「你遲到了，James。」指責的語氣毫無保留。

「抱歉，Sir。」絲毫歉意也沒有的態度讓Mallory在太陽穴浮起了淺淺的青筋，他將想一腳踹在Bond屁股上的衝動忍了下來，「希望這是最後一次遲到。」他以十分低沉的嗓音發出了警告。

「我會盡量達成您的期待，Sir。」那笑容實在過分燦爛得刺眼。

總算辦理完登機手續後，趕上了原先預計搭乘的航班，Mallory看著機票上的座位碼很快的找到他們的位置，他讓Bond坐入窗邊，坐定位後他拿起了手邊的報紙隨性的瞄著上頭的新聞，私下小聲與Bond對話，眼神不定時注意四周所有狀況，「接下來，你仍可喊我Sir，而我在公共場合會開始以”Ray”來稱呼你，記好自己現在的名字，別讓任何人起疑，了解嗎？」

Bond輕點了頭，表示明白。

飛行途中，Mallory閉上了眼睛休息，而精神仍專注在四周圍的各種聲響上，短暫的觀察下來，Bond發現他的長官只要有任何風吹草動都會立刻睜開眼睛確認。

「Sir，您願意的話可以先休息，若真的有狀況我會及時處理。」就在Mallory第五次睜開眼睛後，Bond忍不住提議。

「有狀況的話，記得先叫醒我再行動。」Mallory再一次的闔上了眼，胸口的起伏逐漸的趨於平緩，Bond在心中猜想長官暫時陷入淺層睡眠了，看著對方的睡顏不自覺的微笑，直到他意識到自己的嘴角上揚後，才驚覺自己竟然會為了這樣一個平凡至極的畫面而滿足，心中略為糾結假裝沒事的看著窗外，Bond並不擅長於交通工具上休息，單獨任務久了後總會養成一些習慣，他再一次讓自己的神經緊繃到了極限，在高空中發生意外，總是特別棘手，只希望到落地之前的時間能夠快速的流逝。

幸運之神與大英帝國同在，這趟飛行過程並未發生不預警的意外，落地前Mallory才再一次的睜開雙眼，眼神中並未充滿剛清醒的迷茫，「有發現不對勁的情況嗎？」他調整了自己的姿勢為飛行期間壓迫的腰背減緩一些不適感。

「不，並沒有特別需要注意的人以及令人在意的事件發生。」Bond簡短的報告稍早之前的狀況，「Sir，您的腰還好嗎？也許晚點我能夠為您敷點熱毛巾稍微按摩。」他注意著Mallory的動作，輕輕的笑了出聲。

Mallory表現得對下屬的笑容不以為意，說道「做得很好，Ray。」第一次稱呼這個名字讓Bond挑起了右邊的眉，但很快的接受，「你的主人我還沒如此虛弱到坐一趟飛機就腰疼到需要你的服侍。」他動作輕巧的在座椅下踢了Bond的小腿，對方吃疼後臉皺在一起，而Mallory則露出清爽的微笑「我們該先進飯店，晚宴是明天開始，還有些時間休息。」

「是的，Sir。」他將嘴裡想罵髒話的衝動壓抑至心底，揉了揉自己的小腿，主動從行李架上取下他與Mallory的行囊，配合著長官的步調保持最佳距離的跟隨在後。


	5. Chapter 5

「您好，先前已經有訂房，姓名是，Justin Quayle。」飯店櫃檯的服務員將名字輸入電腦查詢。

「是的，Quayle先生您好，我這邊登記的是一間雙人房。」

「不好意思，我記得先前應該是預定兩間單人房，我想可能先前處理程序上出了些差錯，能否麻煩您幫我們改為兩間單人房呢？」Mallory十分紳士的輕聲與服務生溝通。

「Quayle先生，很抱歉，登記的是一間雙人房，目前我們沒有單人房的空房，可能得請您確認是否仍需住宿，真的非常不好意思。」服務員態度良好的將問題留給了Mallory。

Mallory看了一眼Bond，對方的眼神中並沒有拒絕，很好，一間雙人房是吧，那也只能這樣了，Q你好樣的。

「好的，那請您為我們準備那間房間，以刷卡方式結帳，謝謝。」Mallory遞出了手中的信用卡，對方快速的處理完程序將簽名單以及房卡一併交給Mallory，一個十分有力道的簽名，Quayle。

入住房間後，行李被堆置在窗邊，兩人放鬆的坐在他們今晚的床鋪上頭，對視了幾秒後Mallory先開口結束這短暫的尷尬氣氛「James，房間是Q安排的，如果你介意的話我可以睡旁邊的沙發。」

「要睡沙發也是應該由我去，我尊貴的主人。」他單膝落地就像是受過訓練的男僕一般，但那個笑容以及欠揍的表情仍是James Bond。

「私底下你可以不用這樣，James。」英國紳士伸出了手將Bond扶了起來，起身的瞬間Bond拉過Mallory的領帶，讓兩人的唇瓣輕疊在一起，而一個不小心的擦槍走火讓彼此的舌交織在對方的口中，長官的吻技並不比Bond好，但他溫柔又細微的動作引領著他的特工，讓對方久久不願離開這一吻，直到快缺氧才不捨分開。

「你還記得不久前你執行任務回來被我按在腿上揍的事情嗎，James。」Mallory認真的和對方詢問，語氣凝重到Bond懷疑自己是否又做了什麼惹他的長官不悅的事情。

「我記得，Sir。」他回答。

「你認為，我們之間的關係是什麼，老實說不用顧忌我。」

「我無法給您一個確切的回答，Sir，但我們早已超越上司與下屬該有的關係。」Bond保守的回答將這顆球巧妙的拋回給Mallory。

他的表情就像是在期待Mallory能夠說點什麼，對於他們之間的關係，對於這幾年間所擁有過的一切，他希望能得到個解釋，就算最後得到的結論是，他們必須切斷這種超出MI6的首長M與00級特工007應該有的關係，他也做好了準備。

「我們是早已超出那該死的公務關係，我可以非常老實的和你說，我會揍你，是因為我擔心你，給你的每一次懲罰只是為了讓你得到警惕，讓你在任務期間多注意自己的安全，希望你多依靠MI6的後盾，多依靠我，我從來不敢和你多談信任問題，這是我們第一次一起出任務，如果可以的話，我只希望請你相信我，James。」Mallory的態度誠懇的讓Bond不知道該如何回應，他從來沒想過自己的長官會和他談論這類的話題，他甚至沒奢望過能夠從他的長官身上得到任何承諾。

James Bond身來便是體會著孤獨，所有他所在意過的人，一個一個離開他的身邊，而這次，他更是擔心Mallory會離開他。

「那您呢？您能夠相信我的能力嗎？」Bond回問，他只是想要得到一個能讓他放下心中石頭的答案。

「我相信你身為007的能力。」Bond正因Mallory僅僅只是對他是007而信任感到失望時，Mallory繼續說，「身為James Bond的你讓我擔心，但正因如此，我會盡自己所能的保護你，你可以信賴我嗎？James。」

Bond笑了，他輕輕的落了一個吻在Mallory的唇上，「您大可以不用把所有的重擔壓在自己身上，我會為您背負另一半的重量，Gareth。」

「謝謝你，James。」

「您實在太見外了，我記憶中的M是個強硬又腹黑的男人，動不動就要把我壓在腿上痛揍一頓。」

他們兩個相視後毫無尷尬的笑了，確信後彼此的感情，這也許是這次任務中最大的收穫，但任務還沒開始，得繼續警戒著接下來可能會發生的問題。

「任務期間，不要給我惹太多麻煩，不然我絕對不會手軟，就算會顧慮到任務執行期間你的身體狀況，結束後我已經申請好一週的假期，那時我們可以好好的算總帳。」

「這才是我所認識的Sir，我盡量。」Bond輕拍了自己的臀部，挑釁的走過Mallory的面前。

Mallory無奈的搖了搖頭，但正也因為這樣才是他所在意的James Bond。

「我先去沖個澡，Sir。」Bond將身上的合身剪裁外套脫下拋在床上，「您要一起？」

「不了。」他的長官僅僅顧著將早已藉由MI6首長特權夾帶出國的槍支擺在床上，仔細的保養著每一把，擦得發亮。

浴室中傳來的水流聲是房間內唯一的背景音樂，Mallory輕聲哼起艾爾加的第一號威風凜凜進行曲，有如英國第二國歌的曲調朗朗上口，這首歌頌大英帝國輝煌、熱鬧的進行曲氣勢磅礡十分振奮人心。

沖過澡後髮絲仍帶有水珠的Bond僅在腰間圍上浴巾便走了出來，聽見了長官的歌聲他也以口哨搭上了那個旋律，直到曲目進行至最後一段兩人同時結束了這配合良好的演奏。

Bond假裝沒事的在長官面前來回走動，展示著自己結實的身材，汗水凝結成滴狀滑落於他的脖頸之間，色情的費洛蒙氣息從他身軀逐漸擴散至整個房間，Mallory保持鎮定的收起自己保養過的槍枝，抬頭看了一眼那趨近於全裸的特工，他只淺淺落下一句「把衣服穿上，免得著涼。」

Bond在心中咒罵著他不識趣的長官，他已經表現得如此明顯但對方卻絲毫不動搖，這不是存心給他難堪嗎？

他爬上了床倚著Mallory的手臂，決定更加主動地發出攻勢，不安分的手覆上了長官的大腿，對方橄欖綠的雙眸瞪著他，「我們現在仍在任務中，James。」語氣中帶著一絲責備口吻。

「去他媽的任務，那是明天的事情，Sir。」嘴裡十分順口的飆著髒話，直到見到Mallory緊皺的眉頭以及燃著火焰的雙瞳他才意識到自己的用詞實在非常的不尊重長官。

「我以為你上次已經學過教訓了，但看來你又忘了，James。」帶著冰冷語氣的憤怒讓Bond不禁背脊發涼。

「我以為你願意滿足我的需求，Gareth。」Bond不顧長官正在氣頭上仍頂撞回去。

「所以你的需求是？」Mallory挑起了眉毛，他將怒火往肚裡吞，屏氣凝神聽著Bond的願望。

「我想在任務正式開演前和你來一次。」他十分平靜的陳述。

過了幾秒，他再次開口「我只是不想留下遺憾......但您沒有這個意願我不會強迫您。」

Mallory閉起了眼睛，凝重的思考是什麼樣的環境讓他的特工會如此把生死置之度外，在任務前已將自己的性命拋之腦後，Bond永遠把最糟的結果設想好，避免自己有過多的期待，期望越高，失望越大，他不想失望所以漸漸的沒了期望，這是個很可悲的循環。

他睜開眼看著Bond淺藍色的眼珠，在他眼裡他能夠看見自己的倒影，Bond的眼中只有他的時候，讓他不禁擔起了英國老派紳士的觀念，他得守護眼前的這個人，守護James Bond。

他緩緩吸了口氣，「我只會和你來一次，剩下的，一樣任務結束後再說，James，懂嗎?」他自認為自己已經說明的非常清楚。

特工笑了，「遵命，Sir。」他毫無顧忌很快的將手掌滑至Mallory的雙腿內側，隔著西裝褲過薄的布料撫摸著那私密的部位，是硬挺的，他露出了驚訝的表情看著長官。

「不是只有你有慾望，James，我也有。」Mallory大方的承認自己從Bond一身濕淋淋充滿色氣在他面前走動就起了反應。

「您實在過於禁慾了，Sir，真的太過於禁慾了。」Bond舔了舔自己的乾澀的下唇，知道Mallory也有這個意願讓他無法克制自己已蔓延出來的慾望，胸口陣陣感受到強烈的躍動感，驅使他更進一步的直接將長官推倒在床鋪，騎上了他的下腹。

「James，我還沒沖澡。」長官突然的話語讓他緊皺了眉頭，這種時候誰還在意這個？

他貼近Mallory在他領口敞開的位置深吸了一口氣，「您的味道很好聞，Sir。」屬於成熟男人擁有的淡香精氣息，以柑橘、佛手柑作為前調，而緊接於後的是深沉的白麝香與檀香作為後調，這氣味十分適合穩重且尊爵的紳士，Mallory。


	6. Chapter 6

浮起青筋的大手撫上Bond藉由浴巾包裹住的臀部，不輕不重的揉捏動作讓Bond心癢難耐的輕咬著對方的肩。

他的手抓皺了Mallory的淺藍襯衫，「Sir，我有這個榮幸能夠幫您脫下衣物嗎？」。

「我想只有你擁有這項權限，007。」Mallory以他鷹派官僚的幽默說了句自認為浪漫的話，Bond瞇起眼睛笑了出來。

「感謝您的權限授與，M。」單手迅速且毫無遲疑的將他長官胸前的一排釦子解了下來，很快的那明顯鍛鍊過的胸膛以及深棕色毛髮盡收於Bond的眼底，他打量著自己長官的身材，比起上一次還要壯碩，看來這段時間Mallory並沒有疏於健身，果然是軍人出生，就算成了文官仍管控著自己的身體狀況，對於出外勤任務一絲不苟到Bond想吹聲口哨讚揚一番，但他知道這樣並不體面便僅在腦中對著長官的胸肌吹了一聲響亮的口哨。

「所以你要盯著我的胸部盯到什麼時候？James？」Mallory湖水綠的眼眸注視著眼前正停止動作的特工，他輕拍了對方的手臂Bond才像是突然驚醒一般回過神來。

「抱歉，Sir，您的胸部讓我看得出神，我要說它們真的很棒。」

「我就把這當作是稱讚收下了。」

他溫熱的掌心貼上Mallory的上腹，另一隻手則徐緩的將襯衫脫下，手臂上的肌肉線條分明，Bond默默在心中思考，這也難怪每一次光被他的長官壓在腿上揍就能被打到紅腫，這也真是多虧了Mallory健壯有力的手臂。

Mallory光裸著上半身，下身的西裝褲正被硬挺的傢伙給撐起，性慾被有如貓科動物一般性感身段的下屬給勾起，下腹內腫脹且火熱的感覺讓他有些難耐，一個翻身將壓在自己身上的Bond反壓制在身下。

「很可惜我得將主導權收回了，James。」他順勢將Bond腰間的浴巾扯了下來，一個全身一絲不掛的James Bond毫無彆扭的敞開大腿面向他。

「您可以盡量粗暴的對待我，而不是像對待個處子一般。」Bond上揚的嘴角讓他表情略顯囂張。

「為了顧慮到明天任務的順利，你得忍耐，James，任務結束後，只要你想，我的門為你敞開著，只要你想，我會盡我所能的滿足你，只要你想，你會得到你想要的。而擁有鑰匙的人，只有你」這是個十分直接的承諾，Mallory從不給對方一個自己無法做到的承諾，只要說出口，他會盡自己所能去完成，一個英國古典紳士的浪漫。

「遵從您的決定，Sir。」得到了Mallory的允諾，Bond確信自己長官並不是嘴上說說而已，他會說到做到。

「James，等等。」Mallory突然想到什麼一般走至窗邊，他以眼神示意自己即將觸碰Bond的行囊，躺在床上雙腿張開的下屬雖有疑惑但仍點頭表示並不在意Mallory才接續動作，他從Bond的行囊中找到了潤滑劑，這時對方才明白原來他的長官遲遲不動作是為了這個。

「不使用潤滑劑我發誓你明天一早會後悔，而我早就知道你隨身攜帶。」Mallory轉開了手中的蓋子，在掌心倒了一點，大手直接覆上Bond光裸的臀部，在皺褶處按壓了兩下就直接將中指探入最深處。

「Sir…...您、太直接了一點。」

Mallory挑起了眉看著他就快呻吟出聲的特工，「我以為你就是喜歡這樣直接的方式，James。」

他的長官並不像平常動作緩慢，這次他十分簡潔的將潤滑劑均勻塗抹於Bond溫熱的腸道，手中擴張以及模仿性交抽插的速度都比平時快上了三倍，確認三根手指也能毫無障礙的來回進出，後穴也完全濕軟後，Mallory自己解開了褲頭的拉鍊，黑色低腰內褲向下一拉扯裡頭早已按耐不住的分身彈出。

抵著Bond的後穴輕微使力的向內推送，很快的被Bond包覆住，整根沒入了其中，「我真沒想到你剛剛已經自己先洗淨擴張過了，我的特工。」

「這是我應該做的，Sir，為了您提早將自己準備好。」身下的人發出了輕聲的笑聲，事前準備好能讓他更快得到Mallory他當然願意，但他想過若是長官拒絕了進行任務前性愛，他也許會在浴室內自己來一次。

Mallory的腰十分有力的頂著Bond的臀部，一次又一次強烈的撞擊讓他祈禱這間房間的隔音效果如他所想像的好，房內正充斥Bond淫靡色情的呻吟聲，他抗拒不了那聲音，溫熱的腸道摩擦著他的陰莖灼熱的感覺瞬間讓他快要繳械投降，他隱忍著自己的慾望開始放慢抽送速度。

「Sir、打我......」Bond突如其來的要求讓他不解。

「我並沒有理由懲罰你，James。」

「因為我希望，這樣是否能夠構成理由呢？」汗水緩緩從額頭滑落，潮紅的雙頰讓他性感程度加倍，「而且我相信您隨時都有理由懲罰我，只是看您想不想而已，例如我對您的態度。」

Bond迅速地朝Mallory的臀部重擊了一下，他能感受到體內的陰莖正輕微的跳動，刺激他敏感的軟肉，他十分輕淺的呻吟出聲，「這樣您是否有理由了呢？」Bond上揚的嘴角露出了十分挑釁的表情。

「你會為此付出代價的，特工。」Mallory維持著插入狀態抬起了Bond的腰，讓整個臀部露了出來，一個巴掌用力的打在那緊緻的臀肉上頭，火熱且燃燒的掌印很快的浮現成果，掌心接觸到臀部的疼痛讓Bond緊縮起腸道，緊緊絞著體內Mallory的陰莖，他能感受到對方因此脹大了幾吋。

一次又一次的拍打動作搭配著有節奏的抽插，Bond閉上了雙眼享受著疼痛以及快感交織的旋律，「你真的是個壞孩子，James。」Mallory停下了手中的動作，將注意力放在加快腰部的運動。

抽插的速度快到Bond腦內逐漸無法思考，他只記得他射精前似乎在迷茫中說了「所以Daddy得懲罰壞孩子。」才一說完他就能感受到體內一陣濕熱的感覺蔓延開來，Mallory則緩緩退出自己。

Bond被抽插到紅腫的穴口一開一合收縮著，有些白濁的液體流至大腿根部，Mallory幫他簡易的清理過，離開將水放滿浴缸，再一次回到臥室，一舉抱起與他重量幾乎相同的特工，「你得洗第二次澡，James，不然我不會允許你睡在"我們的"床鋪上。」

「喔？所以今晚沒有人該睡沙發嗎？Sir。」Bond全身放鬆的讓Mallory照顧。

「如果你想明天早上晨光升起腰疼到站不起身，也是可以，但我不建議這個選項。」他鮮少看見如此放鬆的Mallory，原先緊皺的眉頭似乎也解開了，他將頭枕在Mallory的胸口，舒服得快要陷入沉睡中，直到下身浸泡在浴缸中，他趴在浴缸邊欣賞自己長官淋浴時的模樣，水流從蓮蓬流出，打在Mallory的髮梢上，浸濕了長官的身軀，精實的肌肉沐浴在水蒸氣中十分的性感，兩腿間剛剛還埋在Bond體內的傢伙現在已垂在面前，Bond想起Mallory今晚只做一次的承諾，打消了腦內想讓眼前的碩大再次抬頭的衝動。

夜幕低沉，兩人沐浴完成後簡單的披上浴袍便躺入被窩中，床頭燈的拉環向下一個拉扯，一切陷入了漆黑的世界，唯一透出一縷微光屬窗外的月光，靜靜的灑在Bond淡金色的頭髮上，閃耀著一絲光芒，寂靜的夜晚，僅能聽見對方逐漸由靜轉為沉重的呼吸聲，寧靜的夜晚有如明日戰爭開演前的和平，而他們正享受這片刻的和平。


	7. Chapter 7

寧靜的黑與白，有如最傳統但又不失禮節的配色，最能襯托出紳士的戰袍披在Mallory的身上，服貼且合身的三件式，Mallory的身材完全表露無遺的展現，包裹於西裝褲下的臀部線條更加挺翹了點，藉由剪裁良好的設計，修長的腿搭配擦得晶亮的皮鞋，讓平時已經看慣長官三件式套裝的Bond仍驚呼，原來一套高級的禮服能夠讓Mallory帥氣程度更加提升了一個層級。

正站在鏡子前打著領結的特工心神完全被身旁換完全套裝備的長官吸引，這也許是他第一次看見Mallory出席重要宴席的裝扮，而他卻忽略了自己身著的全套式西裝也同樣的迷人，但這場宴席他扮演的角色是貼身男僕，為了避免搶走主人的風采，他刻意選了較為樸素的套裝。

「領結歪了，James。」Mallory貼近了Bond將他領口的黑色領結細心整理了一番，完成後他從頭到尾打量了一下自己的特工，完美，真不愧是當年風流倜儻四處勾引女性的James Bond，他完全能夠理解，而現在，他僅屬於自己，屬於Gareth Mallory。

距離這場任務開演，還有兩個鐘頭，從他們的飯店移動到宴席會場需要一個半鐘頭，眼看時間越來越近，而兩人並未有明顯的緊張情緒，Bond總能將自己的情緒調整至最佳，他享受執行任務的過程，Mallory雖然久未離開辦公室進行外勤任務，但身為前軍官他對這項任務抱持著冷靜態度。

他們各自取出軍需部所提供的個人化配槍，Q特意將手槍的功能設定成指紋辨別系統，而能夠解開的僅僅為手槍的主人，Mallory幫自己的配槍再一次的做最後檢查以及保養，Bond則拿起白色手巾仔細的幫他的PPK擦拭表面，就算彼此之間對話並不多，但氣氛中充滿著只有彼此懂的和諧感。

此時，Mallory的手機輕聲震動著，「是Tanner。」他與Bond說明後便接起了電話，「是，我們已經準備完成，沒問題，Bond的狀況良好你不必擔心。」他將視線瞄向一旁仍在擦槍的下屬，「好的，再過一下我們準備出發，之後直接從MI6專屬線路聯繫我們，出門後會配上耳麥，當然，好的，先這樣。」他將手機畫面滑過結束通話。

「Tanner以為你昨晚會溜出去喝一杯。」他邊從行囊中找出了耳麥邊說。

「我有考慮過，但比起外頭的誘惑，似乎您帶給我的誘惑更加甜美，Sir。」Bond輕舔了一下自己的唇瓣，濕潤原本乾澀的表面。

「James，我想我們差不多該準備出門，Tanner已經聯繫飯店準備好配車，有司機會直接送我們至會場。」

正當Bond以為他的長官正以任務為理由要轉移話題時，Mallory突然以手指勾起他的下巴，低下頭來親吻他的薄唇，淡香精從Mallory的耳後飄進入了他的思緒，他輕咬著長官的下唇，將舌尖探入對方口中交換唾液，一個不疾不徐的吻結束後，捏著Bond的臉頰說「我記得上一次的賭注，而我現在要求你，James Bond，任務進行中注意自己的安全，盡自己所能活著回來。」

「遵命，Sir。」他站得直挺，對Mallory行了一個軍禮，手放下後兩人同時將配槍收至西裝外套下的槍套內。

「上戰場後，你將化名為Ray Hughes，而我是Justin Quayle，記住這點，隨我的指示行動，若情勢危急聯繫不上我，我相信你個人的判斷，James，你要知道我信賴你。」

「我明白了，Sir，您自己也注意安全，MI6的未來還需要靠您來指引。」

「當然，我還有如山一般高的文件得批，因公殉職我會放在最後一位思考，走吧，James。」語畢他瀟灑的披上西裝外套，扣上前頭的西裝扣，推開了大門，邁步出去。

一個半鐘頭的車程，並不是特別長，Bond觀察著周遭狀況擬定好撤離路線，而身旁的官僚則雙腿交疊望著窗外，就像是在欣賞沿途風景一般，他不禁在腦內思考，身為M的Mallory究竟為何會想親自踏上第一陣線，自從上一次面對Spectre時他便有這個疑惑，而那時他並沒有詢問，而今日，他也僅僅在內心思考。

窗外的街景以及行人一閃而過，腦內逐漸出現的是，每一日埋首於文件批核以及繁雜的會議，不定時處理下屬帶來的爛攤子，多久沒沸騰著一身熱血上戰場，他回想起自己投身官場的這幾年，手持筆墨，面對官場文化他能走到MI6的首長位置靠的也是過人的能力以及交際手腕，他曾經對Bond說過，外勤是年輕人的世界，而此時此刻他一腳跨越了那條界線，他不是一般貪生怕死的官員，踏入是為了大英帝國，他就是如此的忠誠。

由強化玻璃上反射出的是一雙湖綠色的眼眸，帶著堅定與毫無畏懼的眼神。

映入眼簾的建築物逐漸由一棵棵高聳的杉木所取代，道路標誌線慢慢的消失，路面不再平穩，在好幾個蜿蜒的小徑過後出現了一棟中世紀古城風格為基礎所建造的建築，燈火通明在接近太陽下山之時燃起橘紅色的光芒耀眼得讓人像是進入了童話故事一般。

「我們到了。」司機將車平行停在入口大門前，回頭示意坐於後座的Bond以及Mallory。

「謝謝。」Mallory語畢後Bond十分迅速且優雅的繞到車的右側，輕巧的開了車門後伸手邀請他的長官下車，就像是他已做過無數次男僕該做的工作一般熟練。

「Justin Quayle。」Mallory拿出手中的邀請函讓守門的警衛檢查。  
「歡迎您，Quayle先生。」眼神快速掃過邀請函警衛十分有禮的帶領Mallory以及Bond進入宴會廳。

他們並不是最早到的一組客人，眼下早已充滿各界政商名流，各自私下開始交流，每個人臉上的笑容就像是各懷鬼胎，毫無誠懇。

「哼。」Mallory發出了輕哼，小聲到只有跟在身旁的Bond能夠聽見。

「晚上好，Sir，我已經調查過現場並沒有能夠認出您的受邀對象，Nie Buer邀請的多為各國跨國貿易商，幾乎都與Nie Buer私下交易過，有些則是有意與Nie Buer接觸的商業大老，您的真實身份暫且不必擔心遭人走漏風聲 。」Q透過加密線路直接與Mallory對話。

「好的。」Mallory簡短回應。

「您的左前方有一男一女，男性是俄羅斯貿易商，Vitaly，他與Nie Buer交易多次，您或許能夠直接與他接觸獲得情報。女性是Liliya，Vitaly的老婆。」軍需官解釋著，「還有Sir，忘了和您說您與Double O Seven的西裝鈕扣經由軍需部的努力，成功裝設追蹤器以及微型鏡頭，所以我能夠透過它看見目前即時現場狀況。」

「Ｑ，我希望你昨晚並沒有看見什麼。」Mallory以嚴肅且低沉的嗓音回應他的軍需官。

「當然，Sir，昨晚鏡頭僅能看見你們的行李內部。」Q快速解釋。

「所以你看了？」Mallory反問。

Bond發現Mallory太陽穴上浮起青筋，正有如他平常惹怒長官時能夠看見的，他正站在一旁偷笑，心想，Q你皮自己繃緊一點了。

「這件事我們回去再好好研究，先不論追蹤器以及微型鏡頭的事情，現在告訴我Nie Buer的位置。」MI6的首長將思緒導回任務。

「抱歉，Sir，Nie Buer現在正位於樓梯上二樓後左手邊第二間房間，身旁有兩個隨身保鏢，門口也有兩個身材壯碩的看門，樓梯下方我相信您也看見了，部屬傭兵守著。」

「看來這老奸巨猾的傢伙這次動用了大批保鏢，十分嚴謹，要找到機會逮到他還是得等這傢伙放鬆戒心的時候。」Mallory環顧四周確認沒有人注意到他與Q的對話，他使了個眼色讓Bond從服務生手裡取了兩杯酒液。

「我先來試個水溫。」Mallory接過Bond手中的高腳杯筆直走向Vitaly與Liliya。

「晚安，請容我向您自我介紹，我是Justin Quayle，英國的貿易商。」Vitaly上下打量著Mallory，帶著戒心禮貌性點了個頭。

「來自俄國，Vitaly。」Mallory將高腳杯遞給眼前將頭髮剃得精光的俄國男人。

「來一杯？」Mallory問。

「謝謝您的好意，我與我的內人並不嗜酒。」

Mallory能夠感受到對方十分抗拒與他多加對話，他將手中的高腳杯再次遞回給身後的Bond，「處理掉。」Mallory命令，而身為男僕的Bond便將兩杯紅酒一飲而盡。

「豪邁。」Vitaly脫口而出評論眼前所見之情形。

「他一向如此擅長飲酒。」Mallory回應。

「所以Quayle先生，您們今天也是來與Nie先生交易？」Vitaly主動詢問，看來Bond的動作惹得俄國貿易商青睞。

「正有此打算，您與他交易過？」Mallory假裝自己是個新手需要身為前輩的Vitaly提供些意見，而打開話題的Vitaly則開始與Mallory分享經驗，聽取意見中鷹派官僚經常性的露出官方式的笑容，頻繁的點頭表示認同，這可讓他得到了許多關於Nie Buer的情報。

大廳的人數逐漸明顯增加，舞台上的主持人邀請所有受邀來賓注意，第一首開場曲目演奏吸引了許多男女來到了中央的舞池，隨著管弦樂的優美音符跳起了交際舞。

「Quayle您跳舞嗎？」Vitaly牽起了Liliya的手便打算移動至舞池。

Mallory看著情報本身已離開，在腦內整合著剛剛所獲得的資訊，而這時Nie Buer從二樓緩緩走下，主持人見狀正打算停止樂隊演奏，介紹今天的主人翁，而棕色卷髮的Nie Buer舉起了手示意他不必打斷這首曲目，主持人輕擦著額角的汗水，向今天的主人鞠躬。

弦樂不間斷繼續演奏至第二樂章。

Bond看著他的長官正站在舞池邊界，與現場的來賓明顯的產生不同氣場，他決定冒險邀Mallory。

「你願意和我共舞嗎？我尊貴的主人。」Bond紳士的伸出自己的一隻手，等待他的長官回應，就算他原先只是想避免他的長官待在舞池邊格格不入，但他確實緊張到整個胸口都被心臟跳動的速度給淹沒。

「當然。」Mallory雖被打斷了思緒仍毫無遲疑牽起了他的手，Bond沒想到Mallory會這麼做，而他的長官已由被動轉為主導，很快的輕摟著他的腰，隨著樂隊的演奏踏著優美的舞步引領著特工。

Mallory對著自己的舞伴露出了一個迷人的笑容，這可讓Bond出乎意料，他的長官十分擅長跳舞，他不禁吃起曾經牽起過這雙手的女性，以及男性的醋。

兩個大男人共舞的畫面烙在所有人的眼裡，但Mallory表現大方並不在意，他輕靠在Bond的耳邊以低沉細微的聲音說「這首曲子結束後，我會踏入Nie Buer的視線範圍內尋找空擋切入與他搭話。」

Bond並沒有開口回應他，但湛藍色的眼眸中早已說明他準備好面對接下來的任務。


	8. Chapter 8

音樂止於指揮的手勢，樂手們翻閱著面前的樂譜，指揮再一次的舉起手時每個人都十分有默契將手中的樂器準備好，第二首曲目即將開始。

有些男女已離開去取餐點，歡快的在一旁嚼舌根，而有些則加入了舞池中，不少的男性禮貌性的親吻他們對象的手背，準備將最紳士的一面在心儀的人面前表現出來。

Mallory帶著Bond退至側牆，他觀察著Nie Buer，對方正剛好結束一段對話，靜靜的在一旁看著來參與這場宴會的賓客。

「我過去了，Ray，你在這邊待命。」Mallory對Bond說完後繞過了幾根雕工良好的圓柱，Nie Buer清楚的能夠看見眼前梳著西裝頭，身著黑與白配色的紳士向他靠近。

「Bond，若是狀況順利的話他會帶領M進入二樓的房間，而我們會進一步的監控房間內所發生的事情，一有緊急狀況，以最快的速度到達M的身邊。」Tanner的聲音在耳邊響起。

「那如果不順利呢？」Bond詢問。

「我們也只能相信M的談判手段了，我想這是他所擅長的。」Tanner確認自己擁有八成把握相信Mallory能夠將Nie Buer唬得一愣一愣。

第二首曲目輕快且活潑，與目前正要一觸即發的緊張情緒產生了極大的反差，Bond隨手取了一杯酒倚在牆壁注視著他的長官。

果然正如Tanner所言，談話進行不到10分鐘，Mallory已隨著Nie Buar一同前往二樓，隨後則跟上了四名保鑣，Bond看著Mallory走進房門，兩名保鑣也進去了，另外兩名則站在門外直挺挺的守著。

「三百萬英鎊。」Nie Buar開口。

「這批貨不值這樣的價錢，Nie先生。」Mallory的態度堅決，額頭上堆疊著紋路看著眼前的目標毫無畏懼。

「軍事武器並沒有你想像的容易到手，Quayle先生。」Nie Buar臉上的笑容越來越僵硬，清楚的能看出他為Mallory的態度略微不滿。

「這我清楚，但，三百萬還是超出了這貨本身的價值。」Mallory露出了虎牙微笑著。

「若是您堅持不讓步，我想會有其他有興趣的買家願意付出這樣的價格收購這批軍武。」Nie Buar看似已決心放棄這場交易，正如Mallory所預想。

「Sir，錄音以及影像紀錄皆已完成，能夠證明Nie Buar販售槍枝的證據已經足夠，接下來可能要麻煩您與Double O Seven將重要的主謀帶回。」Q同時將訊息傳達給Mallory與Bond。

看來終於是時候開始大鬧一場了，Bond將腰間的PPK取下握在手中，一路保持不急不徐的步伐接近唯一通往二樓的樓梯，當樓梯下的保鑣發現不對勁正打算掏槍時，兩聲槍響，高度1米8的兩名壯漢應聲倒地。

下一聲槍聲響起，Bond將天花板上價值不斐的水晶燈射下，算準下方人群早已因前兩聲槍響往門口方向逃竄，在水晶燈落下發出巨響後，並沒有傷及任何人。

大廳主要照明失去功能後僅剩下兩側牆上裝飾用的鵝黃色光芒，但這對大英帝國史上最棒的特工007來說便已十分足夠。

守在門前的保鑣見狀極為迅速的通報房內的Nie Buar，「Nie先生，有危險，快離開你身邊的那男人。」兩個保鑣奪門而入後將槍瞄準Mallory，另外兩名保鑣則對著Mallory揮拳，但都被巧妙地閃躲過。

Nie Buar驚訝的瞪大眼看著Mallory，「Shit，你這傢伙。」正當他打算將桌面上的槍拿起，Mallory提早他一步將槍枝揮至床下。

「你他媽的畜牲，我不曉得是誰派你來的，但你今天別想活著走出這扇門。」Nie Buar大喊把保鑣手中的槍搶了過來。

槍聲接連不斷，煙硝味充斥整間房間的空氣，房內的精緻擺設逐漸被毀損殆盡，Mallory將床作為掩護，一連對付四個保鑣以及槍枝販子的主謀這讓他有些吃不消。

眼看手中的子彈即將用盡，身上多處擦傷但不構成行動妨礙，當他再一次抬頭射擊，瞬間擊斃房內三名保鑣，但代價是自己也中了一槍，左腹上方的白襯衫被鮮血染紅，他咬緊牙關整個人靠著床側撐住自己，斗大的汗珠從額頭滑落下來，浸濕了地毯。

「終於逮到你了。」Mallory感覺到冰涼的硬物正抵著他的太陽穴，是Nie Buar。

而這一刻門剛好被推開，Nie Buar警戒性的看向門口，金色短髮身著西裝的男子持槍步入。

「誰？。」Nie Buar的槍仍抵Mallory的太陽穴上，而另一名保鑣則將準心對著門前的不速之客。

「Bond, James Bond。」嘴上掛著冷靜的笑容，直到他看見Mallory正被對方手中的槍威脅，笑容逐漸消失。

「英國最棒的特務007，真是久仰。」Nie Buar咧嘴笑出聲，他注意到了Bond的表情變化，扯著Mallory的髮絲，仔細端倪了一番，「如果我沒有猜錯的話，這位正是英國MI6部門首長Gareth Mallory，是吧，雖然沒有見過本人，但我略有耳聞，親自上了第一陣線看來真不是個好決定是吧？長官。」

Mallory湖水綠的雙眼惡狠狠瞪視著眼前的傢伙，完全不受抵著自己的手槍所威脅。

「把武器放下，007，否則你的長官將在幾秒後頭上「砰!」開了個大洞。」Nie Buar將手掌撐開比出了一個爆炸的手勢。

Mallory對著Bond搖了搖頭，以唇語告訴對方「相信我，James。」

「我不會放下武器，為了大英帝國殉職我想我的長官也會十分榮幸的。」他咬緊自己的下唇說出了這一番話，內心微微顫動著，但他決定相信Mallory。

「我數到三，只給你這次機會。」「三---」「二---」「James Bond你不要後悔。」「一---」Nie Buar扣下了手中的板機。

砰!的一聲，近距離的射擊讓Mallory的腦漿迸射出來，整個頭被轟掉了大半，Bond咬緊牙關，接著是一陣怒吼，夾雜著憤怒以及哀傷發自內心的喊聲，震撼著現場的每一個人。

「Gareth！！」Bond大喊，不顧一切的只想衝上前去摟著他的長官。


	9. Chapter 9

原以為發展會是如此，Nie Buar的板機扣下，但卻沒有半點反應。

「你真是太不小心了。」Mallory冷冷笑著，而震動到上腹的傷口讓他不禁面有難色緊摀住出血的部位，避免失血過多。

「基本中的基本，確認自己的彈藥還有多少，而在剛剛的槍戰中你早已將自己的最後一發子彈送出。」

「Shit!」Nie Buar大罵，正打算將Mallory手中的槍支搶過，在這一瞬間Bond早已突破他們之間的障礙，一槍直接射向保鏢的眉心，另一槍瞄準Nie Buar的大腿，腿部中槍後他痛得倒臥在地。

「束手就擒吧，Nie Buar，你所面對的是最優秀的特務007，James Bond」Mallory自豪的說。

「還有00部門的M先生。」Bond補充，他在房內找到粗繩直接將Nie Buar的雙手以及雙腳綁在後頭，等待Tanner派駐在四周的後援抵達。

眼看任務順利達成後，Mallory才正視到自己的傷，彈殼仍卡在他的血肉之間，唇上的血色逐漸失去。

「Sir，您的傷口狀況如何？」Bond不敢隨意查看Mallory的傷況，畢竟現在移開原先壓迫傷上的手掌，隨時有可能大量出血。

「看來並不樂觀，James。」他勉強自己擠出了一個僵硬的微笑。

「等一會後援部隊到達，醫療組會幫您臨時處理傷口，您不會有事的。」擔憂的眼神卻毫不掩飾的透漏在那淺藍色玻璃珠中。

Mallory倚著衣櫃在Bond的協助下讓自己坐起，視線開始模糊逐漸對不到焦，一陣暈眩讓他抵抗不住沉重的眼皮，緩緩的閉上了雙眼。

「Sir…..Sir…….？」Bond抱著Mallory的身體，這一幕讓他回想起M夫人離開時的狀況。

「可以讓我安靜的休息一下嗎？James。」懷中的長官無奈的看著他的特工雙手緊緊摟著自己不願放開，就像是放手後Mallory便會離開他似的。

「抱歉，Sir，您剛剛讓我誤以為得和您永別了。」Bond揉了揉自己略帶紅腫的雙眼。

「我沒事，只是失血狀況讓我有些疲憊以及暈眩，我沒有那麼容易離開你。」  
他寵溺的在Bond短刺的金髮上輕輕撫過。

「不好意思，Sir，打擾你們，第一批增援部隊已到。」Q的聲音於耳邊響起。

安置好Nie Buar後，Bond協助將Mallory架在他的肩上，一步一步配合著長官的步調移動，直升機上的醫療小組拿出了擔架讓他們的長官躺臥固定好一切就緒便離開了奧地利。

清晨的太陽緩緩升起，陽光從窗外照射進來，Bond睜開了雙眼。

「你醒過來了。」純白色病床上躺著的男人開口便是優美的英國嗓音。

「Sir，您昏睡了兩天，何時醒過來的？身體狀況還好嗎？需要我去叫主治醫生來嗎？」Bond看著躺在床上的Mallory平靜的伸出食指抵著自己的嘴唇。

「我沒事，James。」這已經是Mallory不曉得第幾次對Bond說出”我沒事”，他強忍著自己皮肉上的疼痛也只希望不要讓他的下屬過於擔憂。

「我差一點以為我就要失去您了。」Bond以沉重的語氣說出口。

Mallory嘆了一口氣，「也許這樣你能夠懂我平常待在辦公室時的心情，尤其是當你自己切斷通訊失去聯繫，我甚至不知道該不該簽下手中屬於007的殉職報告，還是相信你會回來報到。」

「抱歉，Sir。」

「我不想聽見你的抱歉，我只希望你能夠了解，甚至當你若無其事的出現在我的辦公室時對我說”Sir，007在此向您報到。”而身上明顯帶著一堆傷，我是怎麼樣的心情。」

「我懂。」Bond看著眼前的長官在任務中被子彈擦過好幾道小傷口，以及上腹剛取出彈殼仍未恢復的部分，一股撕裂感在心中升起。

「沒事，這一次你表現得很好，James。」Mallory皺起的眉頭漸漸疏緩，他對Bond露出一個溫暖的笑容，這讓眼前的特工不禁眼眶有些濕潤，他不是軟弱，而是充滿人性的感情，誰說特工就是毫無人性的殺人機器呢？他們並不是。

「如果我說等我養完傷後回到家最希望見到的人是誰，我想那個人會是你，James。」他請Bond幫他將行李拿到面前，從裡面拿了個小東西出來，但掩在手心中，Bond並沒有看見是什麼。

「手伸出來。」Mallory說。

Bond一臉疑惑但卻仍遵從的將手掌在Mallory面前攤開。

「我希望你能夠收下這個。」他的長官輕輕的放下一枚冰涼的金屬物體在他溫熱的手心中。

Bond向下一看，是一枚鑰匙。「Sir？這是？」他依然疑惑。

「也許你該正大光明的從前門進來了，James。」那是他對Bond信任的表示。「而你在我還無法離開這棟白色監獄前可以順便幫我把屋子的灰塵做個清理。」

「樂意至極，Sir，樂意至極。」Bond臉上浮現出屬於007該有的笑容，為了讓Mallory多休息，他僅快速的落下一吻在對方的唇瓣上，離開時不忘挑逗性的輕咬一下，便踏著輕快的腳步離開病房。

他得到了一把鑰匙，Mallory家的鑰匙。


	10. Chapter 10

在Mallory住院的這段期間，MI6的成員們偶爾會來探病，獲准假期的Bond幾乎沒事就待在Mallory的病房內。

「Sir，您該好好休養。」在Mallory聚精會神在網絡與各國首長進行線上會議過後，Bond無奈的搖著頭，他管不住有工作狂傾向的長官。

「傷口復原良好，醫生也准許我將電腦帶進病房，更何況明天就能出院了，我想不到有什麼理由能夠讓你阻止我工作，況且這是個重要的會議，缺少任何一個人可能決定出來的結果便會有所差異。」Mallory修長的手指仍繼續遊走於鍵盤上。

「我好像突然可以理解您的心情了。」Bond的眉頭深鎖就如同Mallory平常臉上的紋路一般深沉。

「家裡狀況還好嗎？我不希望我回去看見被炸毀一半的屋子，就像是你平常任務報告上的那些照片。」Mallory總算將手邊的電腦上蓋闔上，Bond才逐漸放鬆下來。

「我想您看到會很滿意的。」Bond以一個燦爛無比的笑容回應他的長官。

這個微笑他認得，Bond每次只要有什麼"靈機一動"總是會露出這樣的笑容，不禁讓Mallory有些擔心自家的特工內心的盤算，他決定先把這想法拋諸腦後。

到了出院當天，Mallory以一身休閒的打扮取代平日的正式服裝，牛仔褲以及黑色V領T恤率性卻能襯托出他高挑的身材以及壯碩的胸肌，以他這個年紀來說這樣的身材實在是保養的十分良好。

行李箱先由Bond提上車放置，而他再一次回到醫院大廳時Mallory正辦理完出院手續。

「好了，Mallory先生手續辦理完成，您可以正式出院了。」櫃檯的小姐以官方式的笑容目送Mallory以及Bond離去。

Bond主動的坐上駕駛座，「Sir，上車吧」

Mallory看著眼前銀白色的阿斯頓馬汀僅花了五秒思考Bond如何讓Q把這輛車交出手，心中的答案，「偷的。」

他靜靜的坐在副駕駛座，這輛車並沒有009糟糕的音樂品味，有的只是輕柔的小提琴協奏，Mallory毫無防備的閉上雙眼休息，約莫半個鐘頭Bond已將車停好在地下停車場的訪客車位。

他毫不陌生的領著Mallory上樓，就像自己才是主人一般，到了門前回望了長官一眼，對方只回應他一個"請"的手勢，他笑著從口袋中取出那枚屬於他的銀色鑰匙，打開了"家門"。

原以為映入眼簾的會是一片狼藉，但一切卻與他離開前一樣完好無缺，沒有炸了一半的客廳，也沒有散落一地的垃圾，就連沙發上的灰塵都明顯清理過，這讓他有些許驚訝，「我想你做得真的很好，James。」他打從心底的誇獎讓Bond假想的尾巴已翹到天上。

過了一會，Mallory準備將手中的行囊放回臥室，握住門把的手卻讓Bond不自在的吞了口水，門終究還是被推開，房間有如遭了小偷一般糟糕，衣櫃中的衣服被四處放置，好幾件襯衫被揉得像是Mallory的眉頭一樣皺，十來支酒瓶堆置在床邊，床上擺著的是Mallory最常穿的水藍色襯衫，但已被蹂躪到皺成一團，表面似乎還沾染著什麼不明液體。

「我真不敢相信你竟然拿著我的襯衫自慰？」Mallory不忍直視眼前的畫面造成的衝擊，一雙大手覆上了自己的額頭，上一秒還得到誇獎的特工，下一秒便原型畢露。

「您在住院的期間我得自行解決生理需求，而我想到最好的辦法就是躺在您的床上，聞著留有您氣味的襯衫，挑起性慾來一發，Sir。」他尷尬的笑著。

Mallory決定先把這件事放在後頭討論，這次視線落在床邊的玻璃瓶，他再一次以嚴肅的語氣開口詢問Bond，「你在這幾天內喝掉了十瓶？」，額上的青筋已浮出在表面跳動著，憤怒的情緒緩緩升起，有如火山噴發前的寧靜讓Bond不禁縮了自己的身子，面對Mallory的憤怒他是既興奮又害怕。

Bond努力保持自己表面上的鎮定，雙手一攤就像是Mallory的質疑完全不必回答，事實就如他所見，那毫不掩飾的囂張態度惹得長官就快要按耐不住情緒。

「我記得我曾經警告過你不該酗酒過量，James。」他大聲斥責。

「我想我還記得，Sir。」態度依然表現得像是無所謂一般。

「而這該稱作，明知故犯，我的特工。」

眼看Mallory的情緒已燃燒至最高點，Bond仍一副蠻不在乎的模樣，兩者之間形成了一股強烈對比，正處於盛怒情況下的長官勉強自己冷靜下來思考一番，他唯一得到的結論是，「他是故意的。」

Bond正在盡自己所能激怒Mallory，而他確實做到了，所有的行為只是想暗示Mallory盡他應盡的責任，一場帶有疼痛以及管束的性愛，正如任務前Mallory所承諾過的，「只要Bond想要他便會給予」。  
情緒逐漸冷靜下來的Mallory總算再一次的開口。

「我希望你下次不是用這種方式來提醒我，James，這只會真的把我激怒。」

他的長官總是一眼便能看出他的動機，Bond卻完全被這樣惱怒性感的Mallory挑起內心的慾望，他已經顧不得矜持，屈服於本能直接將Mallory推倒在床。

嘴裡說著「抱歉，Sir，下次改進。」雙手已牢牢固定在Mallory身體的兩側，緩緩低下身子親吻著那久未嚐到的甜美唇瓣，侵略性的舌頭直接的探入Mallory的口中，。

正當Bond想進一步伸手撫摸Mallory的下身時，對方巧妙的掙脫他，「任務成功的獎勵與你偷車、偷喝我的酒、不聽勸過量酗酒、刻意把我的臥室搞得一團糟完全是兩回事，James。」

「那您要如何處置這樣過份的傢伙啊？Sir。」他趴伏在Mallory的床上慵懶的說。

「50下。」他的肯定口吻讓Bond臉色略為沉重，這與他預想的不同，超出了情趣的範圍。

更讓Bond驚訝的還在後頭，當Mallory拿出放置在櫃內的皮拍他像個大貓似的叫了出聲「Fuck，您什麼時候買了這種東西。」

「人總該學著進步，James。」Mallory露出他尖銳的小虎牙對於Bond的反應十分滿意。

種種出乎意料之外的發展讓原先還為自己的計畫沾沾自喜的Bond不禁打了個冷顫，Mallory是認真的，認真的面對這段感情，認真的想要給予Bond想要的"調教"，面對即將帶來的疼痛與快感交織的浪潮，Bond的心跳逐漸加快。

「脫下褲子，趴上來。」Mallory直挺挺的坐在床緣等待著他的特工。

「若我說，不，呢？」Bond挑釁的問著。

「我並不會勉強你做你不願意做的事，我尊重你的決定。」

「我信任您，Sir。」他再也沒有多加猶豫便把牛仔褲以及低腰內褲一併往下脫，趴上了長官的大腿，總是屬於他的那個位置。

「拍子落下不准閃躲以及伸手妨礙，我希望你跟著報數，James。」低沉的語氣讓空氣逐漸凝結。

「遵命，Sir。」

第一下在皮拍冰涼的撫過Bond的臀部後來到，力道並不大，比起Mallory的手掌拍打更帶點刺痛，而皮質的拍打造成的響聲卻遠超過手掌，羞恥以及疼痛感在Bond的腦內盤旋著，遲疑了幾秒後他才回過神來報數。

「James，專注。」第二下落在左邊臀瓣上，皮拍親吻過後略帶粉紅色的皮膚吹彈可破。

「二......」他呻吟出聲。

一下又一下拍打的吻痕擴散至整個臀部，在第二十下開始，Mallory明顯增加了一點力道，前二十下對他來說只是暖身，為了避免過度傷害他在每一下拍打後都十分注意Bond的狀態，逐漸開始增加力道後身下的特工不自在的扭動著腰臀，想閃過Mallory的拍打。

「我說過不要閃躲，James。」他警告著對方，在下一次的拍打更加重了力道作為懲戒。

「二十五、啊......」進行到一半後Bond報數的聲音開始帶點鼻音，疼痛讓生理性的淚水不斷的湧出，Mallory調整了一下對方逐漸偏離的姿勢，拍打仍持續的落在那紅腫的臀瓣上。

最後的十下，Mallory放下手邊的工具，以不輕不重的巴掌落在Bond的臀部上，刺痛的臀部僅僅只是輕微接觸便能帶來超過想像的疼痛，五十下執行完畢腿上的特工滿臉佈滿著汗水以及淚水，全身上下唯一還硬著的是腿間的分身，前頭明顯帶有射過的痕跡。

「以後沒有我的允許不准酗酒過量，不許偷車，不許把我的臥室弄成一團糟只為了求一頓打，James，激怒我絕對不是個紳士該有的行為。」Mallory揉了揉對方的臀部「狀況回報。」

「我想我的臀部可能三天無法好好的坐下，您得對我負責到底了，Sir。」他以手背抹去臉上的淚水，上揚的嘴角擠出了一個勉強的微笑。

「當我拿出那枚鑰匙，你早已是我負責的人了，James。」Mallory低下頭親吻著對方紅腫的臀部。

「懲罰結束後該給你一些獎勵，一場你期待已久的性愛」溫柔扶起腿上的Bond，他放了一個枕頭在對方的腰間下方，呈現仰躺姿勢，「讓我盡可能的滿足你的需求。」

「那我想您可能得多費心神了，Sir。」他任憑他的上司在腿間來回舔弄著。

分開的雙腿之間僅容納得下Mallory，靈活的舌頭在穴口處打轉著，細微酥癢的感官刺激讓Bond蜷起腳趾，雙手游移在長官的脖子以及髮梢上。

「僅靠唾液無法好好擴張。」Mallory拿起了櫃子裡的潤滑劑往手中倒了一部份，溫熱過後仍帶點冰涼的水性潤滑劑塗抹在Bond私密部位，「我想看你自己擴張，James。」

「和您在一起後才會發現您的惡趣味有多出乎人意料之外呢，Sir。」Bond笑著抓起Mallory的大手來回將手中的潤滑劑均勻塗抹在穴外的皺摺處。

他十分熟練的將雙腿抬高仰臥著露出自己那淫靡的部位，Mallory的雙眼直視著那個他操過好幾遍的地方，這還是他第一次如此認真的看著Bond的私處，雖然帶點深色但看起來並不糟，他總是能好好的將那個部分操得紅腫。

Bond先試探性的插入了自己的中指，一根手指順利的沒入體內，他舔了乾澀的下唇後緩緩的在體內抽插，不時彎曲的手指在溫熱的體內摩擦著，他努力放鬆自己的身體勉強插入第二根手指，食指與中指來回擴張那緊緻的穴口，第三根手指也插了進去，他嘗試在體內撐開自己的手指，擁擠的腸壁逐漸放鬆能夠容納三根手指幾乎沒阻礙的在裡頭來回撞擊。

緋紅的臉頰，呻吟似的喘息聲，手指來回在體內為了自己而擴張，一幅美好的景色照映在Mallory的眼前，下身逐漸脹大的慾望促使他分神壓抑著自己的情慾，吞下口水濕潤乾澀的喉嚨。

「Sir……我已為您準備好了。」Bond抽出了手指，後穴濕潤且柔軟的一張一合收縮著，就像是在邀請Mallory進入一般。

Mallory解開皮帶扣，褲頭一鬆輕扯便垂落在地，平口低腰內褲突起的位置有些水漬，抬起頭的慾望被困在布料內，Bond一個輕舔將唾液沾染上了長官的內褲，「我喜歡您的味道。」這個動作惹得紳士情慾高漲。

他將Bond推倒回床鋪，抬起了他的雙腿，裸露在面前的私處仍濕潤顫動，Mallory的下身在穴口愛撫摩擦，抵著皺摺處緩緩向內推送，身下的人終於放浪的呻吟出聲。

Bond放鬆著任憑長官在他體內來回抽動，Mallory的動作十分溫柔且緩慢，就像每一次都怕傷害到對方一般放慢速度，等到Bond習慣了他的大小之後他才會放任自己的慾望橫行，扶在腰間的手掌微微出汗，Mallory賣力的搖著自己的腰不斷的將自己的陰莖往Bond的深處推送，之後的每一次撞擊開始加大且舒服的捻著Bond的前列腺，身下的男人忍不住配合著長官的節奏挺起自己的下身，與Mallory進行最親密的結合。

「Sir…...」他呻吟著。

「如果可以的話在床上拜託喊我的名字，James。」

「樂意至極，Gareth…...」

「James，謝謝你遵守了我們之間的賭注，看來這次讓自己身陷危險的反而是我。」

「我希望不會再有下一次，Gareth。」Bond模仿平常Mallory的語氣對他說。

「我盡量，James。」Mallory的臀部用力一夾，溫熱的液體射入了Bond的體內，而身下的人也終於忍受不住達到了高潮，Mallory試著抱緊Bond，撫摸著他寬闊的背部，細細滑過每一道傷口。

「不管以後發生什麼事，你能夠信任我嗎？Gareth。」Bond掀起了Mallory腹部上的布料，撫著那剛癒合不久的疤痕。

「我信任你，James。」Mallory完全沒有多加思考反射性的回應，他早已將所有的信任都給了眼前的人。

Bond眼眶有些紅，雙臂抱緊著Mallory，把臉埋在紳士的胸口小聲的說，「我也信任你，Gareth。」

信任，很沉重，但對於互相信任的兩人，那不是份重量，而是兩人在一起的基礎，基礎打得夠深夠厚，未來相處上碰到再大的風浪也不會輕易的擊垮這份信任。


End file.
